wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wigglpedia Fanon: Wiggling With Us! (UK DVD Collection)
This is a 6 disc DVD released in December 2009 in the UK by HiT Entertainment. Videos #Wiggly Safari #Space Dancing #Top of The Tots #LIVE Hot Potatoes #You Make Me Feel Like Dancing #Sing A Song Of Wiggles Gallery TheWigglesLogoinWigglySafari.jpg|The Wiggles Logo WigglySafariTitleCard.jpg|Title Card TheCrocodileHunter-SongTitle.jpg TheCrocodileHunter.jpg|"The Crocodile Hunter" GregSingingTheCrocodileHunter.jpg|Greg singing CaptainandHenryinWigglySafari.jpg|Captain and Henry Crocodile.jpg|Crocodile SteveIrwin3.jpg|Steve Irwin TheWigglyGroupinWigglySafari.jpg|The Wiggly Group SteveIrwinRolling.jpg|Steve rolling down the sand dune DorothyandWagsinWigglySafari.jpg|Dorothy and Wags TerriIrwin2.jpg|Terri Irwin MurrayandHenryinWigglySafari.jpg|Murray and Henry MurrayinWigglySafari.jpg|Murray playing red Maton electric guitar TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupinWigglySafari.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group TheBigRedCarinWigglySafari.jpg|The Big Red Car TheAwakeWigglesinWigglySafari.jpg|The Awake Wiggles TheWigglesinWigglySafari.jpg|The Wiggles GreginWigglySafari.jpg|Greg AnthonyinWigglySafari.jpg|Anthony TheWigglesandSteveIrwin.jpg|The Wiggles and Steve Irwin AustraliaZoo-Prologue.jpg|''"Let's go to the Australia zoo."'' TheWigglyDancersinWigglySafari.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers playing music DorothyinWigglySafari.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur AustraliaZoo-SongTitle.jpg|Song title SteveandBindiIrwin.jpg|Steve and Bindi GregSingingAustraliaZoo.jpg|Greg singing TheWigglesattheAustraliaZoo.jpg|The Wiggles at the Australia Zoo TheOtherWigglesinWigglySafari.jpg|The Other Wiggles MurrayattheAustraliaZoo.jpg|Murray at the Australia Zoo Kookaburra.jpg|Kookaburra Koala.jpg|Koala Kangaroo.jpg|Kangaroo TasmanianDevil.jpg|Tasmanian devil BeninWigglySafari.jpg|Ben Murray BenandJeff.jpg|Ben and Jeff WagsinWigglySafari.jpg|Wags the Dog AshleighLindsayinWigglySafari.jpg|Ashleigh Lindsay Camels.jpg|Camels AustraliaZoo.jpg|"Australia Zoo" Lizard.jpg|Lizard Turtles.jpg|Turtles Emu.jpg|Emu JeffPlayingConcertina.jpg|Jeff playing concertina HenryinWigglySafari.jpg|Henry the Octopus NaomiWallaceinWigglySafari.jpg|Naomi Wallace TheNonrealisticWigglesinWigglySafari.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles DidgeridooPlayer.jpg|Didgeridoo player Didgeridoo.jpg|Didgeridoo MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinWigglySafari.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar GregPerforminghisMagicinWigglySafari.jpg|Greg in magician outfit GregStaringatCarrot.jpg|Greg confused while staring at carrot JeffSleepinginWigglySafari.jpg|Jeff sleeping LarissaWrightinWigglySafari.jpg|Larissa Wright BindiIrwin2.jpg|Bindi Irwin TheWigglesandHenryinWigglySafari.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry TheMaleWigglyGroupinWigglySafari.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group JeffandWagsinWigglySafari.jpg|Jeff and Wags TheWigglesandWagsinWigglySafari.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags TheLandWigglyGroupinWigglySafari.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group TheOppositeWigglyGroupinWigglySafari.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group TheAwakeWigglyGroupinWigglySafari.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group TheWigglesandDorothyinWigglySafari.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy TheOppositeWigglyGroupandtheIrwinFamily.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group WobblyCamel-Prologue.jpg|''"Well, let's start it off, Greg."'' WobblyCamel-Prologue2.jpg|The Big Red Car broken down WobblyCamel-Prologue3.jpg|Captain and Steve Irwin riding on camel TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWigglySafari.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordandSteveIrwin.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Steve GregSingingWobblyCamel.jpg|Greg singing WobblyCambel-SongTitle.jpg|Song title AnthonySingingWobblyCamel.jpg|Anthony singing CaptainFeatherswordinWigglySafari.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheUnforgottenWigglesinWigglySafari.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles CaptainFeatherswordRidingonCamel.jpg|Captain Feathersword riding on camel MurrayandJeffSingingWobblyCamel.jpg|Murray and Jeff singing SteveIrwinRidingonCamel.jpg|Steve riding on camel Sun.jpg|The sun GregandAnthonyinWigglySafari.jpg|Greg and Anthony WobblyCamel.jpg|"Wobbly Camel" MurrayandSteveIrwin.jpg|Murray and Steve Irwin CockyWantACracker-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Steve Irwin Cockatoo.jpg|Cockatoo CockyWantACracker-SongTitle.jpg|Song title GregSingingCockyWantACracker.jpg|Greg singing CockyWantACracker.jpg|"Cocky Want A Cracker" CaptainandGreginWigglySafari.jpg|Captain and Greg TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinWigglySafari.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans TheOtherWigglyHumansandtheIrwinFamily.jpg|The Singing Wiggly Humans and the Irwin Family TheProWigglyHumansandtheIrwinFamily.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans and the Irwin Family TheProWigglyHumansinWigglySafari.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans GregandMurrayinWigglySafari.jpg|Greg and Murray MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinWigglySafari.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword CaptainandAnthonyinWigglySafari.jpg|Captain and Anthony GregandTerriIrwin.jpg|Greg and Terri|link=Terri Irwin/Galley TheAwakeWigglyHumansandtheIrwinFamily.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans ButterfliesFlit-Prologue.jpg|Anthony, Dorothy and the kids LaurenBurley.jpg|Lauren IsobelWyatt.jpg|Isobel ChelseaWallace.jpg|Chelsea DeclanAndrew.jpg|Declan Andrew Dorothy,AnthonyandBindiIrwin.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and Bindi|link=Bindi Irwin/Gallery JesseBayes.jpg|Jesse ParisWhiteley.jpg|Paris DorothyandBindiIrwin.jpg|Dorothy and Bindi|link=Bindi Irwin/Gallery ButterfliesFlit-SongTitle.jpg ButterfliesFlit.jpg|"Butterflies Flit" DorothySingingButterfliesFlit.jpg|Dorothy singing DorothyBalletDancinginWigglySafari.jpg|Dorothy ballet dancing IMG 2820.PNG|Butterfly on Dorothy's glove IMG 2821.PNG|Butterfly on Dorothy's hat Dorothy,QueenoftheRoses-Prologue.jpg|Greg, Dorothy and Murray MurrayandDorothyinWigglySafari.jpg|Murray and Dorothy DorothyandAnthonyinWigglySafari.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony JeffinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Jeff Dorothy,QueenoftheRoses-SongTitle.jpg|Song title TheAudienceinWigglySafari.jpg|The audience Dorothy,QueenoftheRoses.jpg|"Dorothy, Queen of the Roses" DorothyinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Dorothy JeffintheAudience.jpg|Jeff in the audience DorothyandRyanDeSaulnier.jpg|Dorothy and Ryan BenandDorothy.jpg|Ben and Dorothy DorothyandGreginWigglySafari.jpg|Dorothy and Greg ChrisLuderinWigglyPartyLiveInConcert.jpg|Chris GregSingingDorothy,QueenoftheRoses.jpg|Greg singing DorothyandAnthonyinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony RyanDeSaulnier.jpg|Ryan DeSaulnier CorrineO'RaffertyinWigglyPartyLiveInConcert.jpg|Corrine O'Rafferty AnthonyandCorrineO'Rafferty.jpg|Anthony and Corrine CaptainFeatherswordinSwimsuit.jpg|Captain Feathersword in swimsuit SwimWithMe-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword SwimWithMe.jpg|"Swim With Me" GregSingingSwimWithMe.jpg|Greg singing SwimWithMe-SongTitle.jpg|Song title Dolphins.jpg|Dolphins GregandJeffinWigglySafari.jpg|Greg and Jeff AnthonyandMurrayinWigglySafari.jpg|Anthony and Murray SeaWorld.jpg|Sea World CaptainFeatherswordatSeaWorld.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Sea World KoalaLaLa-Prologue.jpg|Jeff, Bindi and Terri|link=Bindi Irwin/Gallery KoalaLaLa-SongTitle.jpg KoalaLaLa.jpg|"Koala La La" GregSingingKoalaLaLa.jpg|Greg singing Jeff,TerriandBindiIrwin.jpg|Jeff, Terri and Bindi Irwin GregPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinWigglySafari.jpg|Greg singing "Koala La La" while playing guitar BindiWakingJeffUp.jpg|''"Wake up, Jeff."'' JeffWakingUpinWigglySafari.jpg|Jeff waking up JeffinWigglySafari.jpg|''"Thank you, Bindi. Thank you, everyone and thank you, koala." DingoTango-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Steve Irwin Dingo.jpg|Dingo DingoTango-SongTitle.jpg|Song title GregSingingDingoTango.jpg|Greg singing DingoTango.jpg|"Dingo Tango" AnthonyandtheDingos.jpg|Anthony and the dingos WagsinAustralia.jpg|Wags dancing Dingo wags 1.png MurrayandJeffinWigglySafari.jpg|Murray and Jeff playing music AnthonyandDingo.jpg|Anthony and a dingo YouMightLikeaPet-Prologue.jpg|Murray, Wags and Steve Irwin WagsandMurrayinWigglySafari.jpg|Wags and Murray Dog.jpg|Anthony holding one of his pet dachshunds. CaptainFeatherswordinAustralia.jpg|Captain Feathersword GregSingingYouMightLikeAPet.jpg|Greg singing YouMightLikeAPet-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title YouMightLikeaPet.jpg|"You Might Like a Pet" JeffandhisCat.jpg|Jeff and his cat TheOtherWigglyHumansinWigglySafari.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans Goldfish(Pet).jpg|Goldfish MurrayandSparkle.jpg|Murray and his pet goldfish Sparkle TheS.SFeatherswordinWigglySafari.jpg|Captain Feathersword on the S.S Feathersword TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinAustralia.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheAwakeWigglyHumansinWigglySafari.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans OldManEmu-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Steve Irwin BenasanEmu.jpg|Ben as an emu ChrisasanEmu.jpg|Chris as an emu LarissaasanEmu.jpg|Larissa as an emu OldManEmu-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title OldManEmu.jpg|"Old Man Emu" GregSingingOldManEmu.jpg|Greg singing CaptainFeatherswordDancinginWigglySafari.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing NaomiasanEmu.jpg|Naomi as an emu TerriandBindi.jpg|Terri and Bindi FeedingTime-Prologue.jpg|Anthony, Terri and Bindi AnthonyEatingOrange.jpg|Anthony eating orange GregSingingFeedingTime.jpg|Greg singing FeedingTime-SongTitle.jpg|Song title FeedingTime.jpg|"Feeding Time" AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarinWigglySafari.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar ChrisLuder.jpg|Chris Luder MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinWigglySafari.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar CaptainFeatherswordPlayingMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing red Maton acoustic guitar JeffPlayingAccordioninWigglySafari.jpg|Jeff playing accordion Owl.jpg|Owl DotheOwl-Prologue.jpg|Jeff and Steve Irwin SteveIrwinandOwl.jpg|Steve and an owl DotheOwl-SongTitle.jpg|Song title CaptainFeatherswordinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainandAnthonyinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Captain and Anthony CaptainFeatherswordDoingtheOwl.jpg|Captain Feathersword doing the Owl DotheOwl.jpg|"Do the Owl" LarissaWrightinWigglyPartyLiveInConcert.jpg|Larissa GregPlayingMatonGuitarinWigglySafari.jpg|Greg playing yellow Maton guitar GregSingingDotheOwl.jpg|Greg singing TheAwakeWigglyHumansinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans CaptainFeatherswordSingingDotheOwl.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing GregandJeffinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Greg and Jeff TheWigglyDancersinWigglyPartyConcert.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers YellowMatonGuitar.jpg|Yellow Maton guitar JeffandAnthonyinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Jeff and Anthony BeninWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Ben CaptainFeatherswordandRyanDeSaulnier.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Ryan ReemHanwellinWigglyPartyLiveInConcert.jpg|Reem TheProWigglyHumansinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|The Dancing Wiggly Humans MurrayinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Murray playing red Maton guitar CaptainandGreginWigglySafari.jpg|Captain and Greg TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword GregandMurrayPlayingMatonGuitars.jpg|Greg and Murray playing the Maton guitars AnthonyinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Anthony TheOtherWigglyHumansinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword GreginWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Greg CaptainFallingDowninWigglySafari.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down in the water CaptainFeatherswordinWater.jpg|Captain Feathersword in water KookaburraChoir-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword in water AnthonyinWater.jpg|Anthony in water CaptainandAnthonyActingLikeKookaburras.jpg|Captain and Anthony acting like kookaburras KookaburraChoir-SongTitle.jpg|Song title KookaburraChoir.jpg|"Kookaburra Choir" GregSingingKookaburraChoir.jpg|Greg singing CaptainandDorothyinWigglySafari.jpg|Captain and Dorothy HenryandWagsinWigglySafari.jpg|Henry and Wags TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinWigglySafari.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group GregPlayingBlueMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Greg playing blue Maton acoustic guitar HenryandJeffinWigglySafari.jpg|Henry and Jeff Snakes(YouCanLookButYouBetterNotTouch)-Prologue.jpg|Steve Irwin holding snake JeffScared.jpg|Jeff scared Snake.jpg|A snake MurrayScared.jpg|Murray scared SteveIrwinandSnake.jpg|Steve and a snake Snakes(YouCanLookButYouBetterNotTouch)-Prologue2.jpg|The Wiggles Snakes(YouCanLookButYouBetterNotTouch)-SongTitle.jpg|Song title Snakes(YouCanLookButYouBetterNotTouch).jpg|"Snakes (You Can Look But You Better Not Touch)" GregSingingSnakes(YouCanLookButYouBetterNotTouch).jpg|Greg singing TheOtherWigglesSingingSnakes(YouCanLookButYouBetterNotTouch).jpg|The Other Wiggles singing AnthonyinAustralia.jpg|Anthony JeffinAustralia.jpg|Jeff MurrayinAustralia.jpg|Murray YouBetterNotTouch.jpg|''"You better not touch."'' GregandSteveIrwin.jpg|Greg and Steve Irwin We'retheCrocodileBand-Prologue.jpg|''"Beauty mate!"'' We'retheCrocodileBand-SongTitle.jpg|Song title GregPlayingBlueMatonGuitar.jpg|Greg playing blue Maton guitar We'retheCrocodileBand.jpg|"We're the Crocodile Band" AmbroseVargas.jpg|Ambrose GregSingingWe'retheCrocodileBand.jpg|Greg singing LiamBeck.jpg|Liam TheWigglyDrumsetinWigglySafari.png|The Wiggly Drum Set TheOtherWigglyGroupinWigglySafari.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group JeffandAnthonyinWigglySafari.jpg|Jeff and Anthony HannahShort.jpg|Hannah DorothyDancinginWigglySafari.jpg|Dorothy dancing AnthonyPlayingDrumsinWigglySafari.jpg|Anthony playing the drums SteveandTerriIrwin.jpg|Steve Irwin WigglySafari-ClosingScene.jpg|Epilogue TheOppositeWigglyGroupandBindiIrwin.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group and Bindi JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinWigglySafari.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword AnthonyandBindiIrwin.jpg|Anthony and Bindi GreginWigglySafariEpilogue.jpg|Greg in epilogue BindiinWigglySafariEpilogue.jpg|Bindi in epilogue JeffandDorothyinWigglySafari.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy WigglySafari-Epilogue.jpg|Everybody waving goodbye File:WigglySafariendcredits1.jpg|Murray in the end credits File:WigglySafariendcredits2.png|Murray in a blooper File:WigglySafariendcredits3.jpg|Jeff in the end credits File:WigglySafariendcredits4.png File:WigglySafariendcredits5.png File:WigglySafariendcredits6.png|Anthony in the end credits File:WigglySafariendcredits7.jpg File:WigglySafariendcredits8.jpg|"Hi everyone, animals love music and they say that music suits the savage..." File:WigglySafariendcredits9.png|Greg in a blooper File:WigglySafariendcredits10.png|Greg in the end credits File:WigglySafariendcredits11.png|Steve Irwin in the end credits File:WigglySafariendcredits12.png|Anthony and Steve in the end credits File:WigglySafariendcredits13.png|Steve and Bindi in the end credits File:WigglySafariendcredits14.png|Steve and Bindi in the Big Red Car File:WigglySafariendcredits15.png|The Big Red Car in the end credits File:WigglySafariendcredits16.png|Terri and Bindi in the end credits File:WigglySafariendcredits17.png|Captain Feathersword in a blooper File:WigglySafariendcredits18.jpg|Captain Feathersword in the end credits File:WigglySafariendcredits19.png|Paul Paddick File:WigglySafariendcredits20.png|Dorothy, Wags, and Henry File:WigglySafariendcredits21.png|Corrine O'Rafferty, Andrew McCourt, and Reem Hanwell File:WigglySafariendcredits22.png|The Wiggly Dancers File:WigglySafariendcredits23.png|The Wiggly Dancers in their regular clothes File:WigglySafariendcredits24.png File:WigglySafariendcredits25.png|Ryan De Saulnier in the end credits File:WigglySafariendcredits26.png|Corrine O'Rafferty in the end credits File:WigglySafariendcredits27.png|Dorothy and the kids in the end credits File:WigglySafariendcredits28.png|The kids in the end credits File:WigglySafariendcredits29.png File:WigglySafariendcredits30.png File:WigglySafariendcredits31.png File:WigglySafariendcredits32.png File:WigglySafariendcredits33.jpg|The end credits File:WigglySafariendcredits34.png|Paul Field and Gary Mathisen File:WigglySafariendcredits35.png|Paul Field File:WigglySafariendcredits36.png|Jeff and Steve in the end credits File:WigglySafariendcredits37.png|Gary Mathisen File:WigglySafariendcredits38.png|Leeanne Ashley File:WigglySafariendcredits39.png File:WigglySafariendcredits40.png|Roberta McNarma File:WigglySafariendcredits41.png|Greg, Murray, Henry, and Captain File:WigglySafariendcredits42.png File:WigglySafariendcredits43.png|The Wiggles and the make-up crew File:WigglySafariendcredits44.png|Gavin Wilkinson File:WigglySafariendcredits45.png|"Catch him! Get him! Get him!" File:WigglySafariendcredits46.png|Jarrod Ryan File:WigglySafariendcredits47.png File:WigglySafariendcredits48.png|Alex Keller File:WigglySafariendcredits49.png File:WigglySafariendcredits50.png|John Harrison File:WigglySafariendcredits51.png|"I'm not gonna be Steve Irwin. Trust me." File:WigglySafariendcredits52.png|John Harrison's shirt and pants File:WigglySafariendcredits53.png|Behind the Scenes: "Old Man Emu" File:WigglySafariendcredits54.png|Stu Morton File:WigglySafariendcredits55.png|Stu Morton falling down File:WigglySafariendcredits56.png|Stu Morton on the grass File:WigglySafariendcredits57.png|The crew pulling a rope File:WigglySafariendcredits58.png|The S.S. Feathersword in the end credits File:WigglySafariendcredits59.png|Behind the Scenes: "Australia Zoo" File:WigglySafariendcredits60.png|Behind the Scenes: "Wobbly Camel" File:WigglySafariendcredits61.png File:WigglySafariendcredits62.png|Dorothy in the end credits File:WigglySafariendcredits63.png|"Greg, let's get out of here!" File:WigglySafariendcredits64.png|The Wiggles in a blooper File:WigglySafariendcredits65.png File:WigglySafariendcredits66.png|Jeff, Greg, and Anthony in a blooper File:WigglySafariendcredits67.png|Greg and Murray in a blooper File:WigglySafariendcredits68.png|Steve and a duck File:WigglySafariendcredits69.png File:WigglySafariendcredits70.png File:WigglySafariendcredits71.png|A duck File:WigglySafariendcredits72.png File:WigglySafariendcredits73.png|"Isn't she gorgeous?" File:WigglySafariendcredits74.png File:WigglySafariendcredits75.png File:WigglySafariendcredits76.png File:WigglySafariendcredits77.png File:WigglySafariendcredits78.png File:WigglySafariendcredits79.png File:WigglySafariendcredits80.png File:WigglySafariendcredits81.png File:WigglySafariendcredits82.png File:WigglySafariendcredits83.png File:WigglySafariendcredits84.png File:WigglySafariendcredits85.png File:WigglySafariendcredits86.png File:WigglySafariendcredits87.png File:WigglySafariendcredits88.png File:WigglySafariendcredits89.png File:WigglySafariendcredits90.png File:WigglySafariendcredits91.png File:WigglySafariendcredits92.png File:WigglySafariendcredits93.jpg File:WigglySafariendcredits94.png File:WigglySafariendcredits95.png File:WigglySafariendcredits96.png File:WigglySafariendcredits97.png|Red Maton electric guitar in the end credits File:WigglySafariendcredits98.png|Anthony and Greg in the end credits File:WigglySafariendcredits99.png|Jeff and Anthony in the end credits File:WigglySafariendcredits100.png|Greg, Murray, and Henry in the end credits 61373567_1355382604602013_8443751540379877376_n.jpg File:WigglySafariendcredits101.png|Jeff, Anthony, and Greg File:WigglySafariendcredits102.png|The crew swimming in the water BrianCannizzaro.jpg|Brian Cannizzaro (December 1st 1970-September 11th 2001) FDNYThankingMessage.jpg|Fire Department New York City thanking message AnimalPlanet.png|Animal Planet Logo WigglySafariendboard.png|Endboard DotheOwl-2010SongTitle.jpg|Alternate Song Title for Do the Owl (from Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles) File:UKWarningScreen.png|Warning Screen File:HITEntertainmentLogo(FullScreen).JPG File:Wiggly Safari-UK DVD Menu.jpg|DVD Menu WigglySafari-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection menu (Song used: Australia Zoo) WigglySafari-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song selection menu page 2 (Song used: Do the Owl) WigglySafari-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu (Song used: Koala La La) WigglySafari-LearnMoreAboutAnimalsMenu.jpg|Learn More About Animals menu (Song used: Koala La La) WigglySafari-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (Song used: Butterflies Flit) BobTheBuilderBuiltToBeWildUKTrailer.png FlyingSaucer.jpg|Flying Saucer MoonGreg.jpg|Greg's name MoonMurray.jpg|Murray's name MoonAnthony.jpg|Anthony's name MoonJeff.jpg|Jeff's name Earth.jpg|Earth TheWigglesLogoinSpaceDancing.jpg|The Wiggles Logo SpaceDancingTitle.jpg|Title Card WigglehouseinSpaceDancing.jpg|Wigglehouse FlorainSpaceDancing.jpg|Flora TheOtherWigglesinSpaceDancing.jpg|The Other Wiggles MurrayandJeffinSpaceDancing.jpg|Murray and Jeff JeffandAnthonyinSpaceDancing.jpg|Jeff and Anthony TheWigglesinSpaceDancing.jpg|Greg asks what they're doing GregandAnthonyinSpaceDancing.jpg|Greg and Anthony SpaceDancing3.jpg|They tell Greg that they're trying to wake Jeff up. MurrayinSpaceDancing.jpg|Murray SpaceDancing4.jpg|So he helps out TheUnforgottenWigglesinSpaceDancing.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles TheAwakeWigglesinSpaceDancing.jpg|The Awake Wiggles GregandMurrayinSpaceDancing.jpg|Greg and Murray GregandJeffinSpaceDancing.jpg|Greg and Jeff AnthonyandMurrayinSpaceDancing.jpg|Anthony and Murray TheNonrealisticWigglesinSpaceDancing.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles AnthonyinSpaceDancing.jpg|Anthony GreginSpaceDancing.jpg|Greg GregPerforminghisMagicinSpaceDancing.jpg|He tries doing magic SpaceDancing6.jpg|But it doesn't work JeffSleepinginSpaceDancing.jpg|Jeff sleeping SpaceDancing7.jpg|The Wiggles talk about dreams SpaceDancing8.jpg|''"I wonder what we look like in Jeff's dream?"'' TheWigglesinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|''"So this is what we look like in Jeff's dream."'' AnthonyandMurrayinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|''"Still red." SpaceDancing10.jpg|"I'm still hungry."'' JeffSleepinginSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|''"Woo-hoo! And I'm still Greg! And Jeff's still asleep."'' MurrayinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|''"So, if we're in a dream, anything's possible. Right? Right."'' GreginSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|''Then let's use our imagination. Yeah, let's go somewhere. Where could we go? What do you think?"'' TheZeezapSong-Prologue.jpg|''"What a lot of great ideas. I don't know which one to choose. Some people thought a space adventure might be exciting. I like that idea. I wonder what space is like? Hmm, dark. But there are lots of bright and shiny beautiful stars. I wonder if there are people out there in outer space? Outer space. I wonder?"'' WTransition.jpg|Letter W Transition SaturnandMars.jpg|Saturn and Mars Saturn.jpg|Saturn GreenMoon.jpg|Green moon Mars.jpg|Mars Pluto.jpg|Pluto TheZeezaps'SpaceshipandPluto.jpg|The Zeezaps' Spaceship and Pluto GregSingingTheZeezapSong.png|Greg singing off-screen ZonkZee.jpg|Zonk Zee TheZeezapSong.jpg|"The Zeezap Song" NeptuneandOrangeMoon.jpg|Neptune Uranus.jpg|Uranus SpaceshipandEarth.jpg|Spaceship and Earth TheZeezaps.jpg|The Zeezaps SpaceshipandtheCows.jpg|Spaceship and the cows TheZeezaps'SpaceshipCamera.png|The camera TheCowsandtheChickens.png|The cows and the chickens TheWiggleFriendsinSpaceDancing.jpg|The Wiggle Friends DorothyinSpaceDancing.jpg|Greg And Dorothy WagsinSpaceDancing.jpg|Wags HenryandJeffinSpaceDancing.jpg|Henry and Jeff TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheWigglesandSpaceship.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and the spaceship MurrayandJeffinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|Murray and Jeff TheAwakeWigglesinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|The Awake Wiggles JeffinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|Jeff TheWigglyGroupinSpaceDancing.jpg|The Wiggly Group TheWigglyGroupinMidAir.jpg|The Wiggly Group in mid-air TheAwakeWigglesInMidAir.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in mid-air JeffSleepingAndHisChairInMidAir.jpg|Jeff and his chair JeffSleepinginMidAir.jpg|Jeff sleeping mid-air TheZeezapsReading.jpg|The Zeezaps reading DorothyEatingRoses.jpg|Dorothy eating roses BigMooCow!.jpg|"Big Moo Cow!" JeffandZeezap.jpg|Jeff and Zeezap AnthonyinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|Anthony WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinSpaceDancing.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordTicklingWagsinSpaceDancing.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling Wags GregandMurrayinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|Greg and Murray JeffandWagsinSpaceDancing.jpg|Jeff and Wags TheUnforgottenWigglesinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|Greg suggesting to wake Jeff up JeffWakingUpinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|''"Wake up Jeff!" TheZeezapsandtheCows.jpg|The Zeezaps and the Cows CGICows.jpg|The cows Robot.jpg|Robot JeffandAnthonyinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|Jeff and Anthony TheWigglesandRobot.jpg|The Wiggles and the robot RobotandLittleZeezap.jpg|Robot and little Zeezap LittleZeezap.jpg|Little Zeezap DidYouSeeThat?.jpg|"Did you see that?"'' CaptainFeatherswordinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|Captain Feathersword spots something SpaceDancing14.jpg|Greg says it's a spaceship GregandJeffinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|''"I must be dreaming!"'' TheProWigglyHumansinSpaceDancing.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans MurrayEnteringSpaceship.jpg|Murray entering Spaceship GregandMurrayEnteringSpaceship.jpg|''"Hello? We're the Wiggles. We like to sing and dance. Hello?"'' TheAwakeWigglesEnteringSpaceship.jpg|''"This is spooky."'' TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinSpaceship.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword look into the spaceship CaptainFeatherswordinSpaceship.jpg|Captain Feathersword in spaceship TheWiggles'EyesInDark.jpg|''"Captain, what have you done"'' CaptainFeathersword'sEyeinDark.jpg|''"It's okay. I'll just press the button again"'' GreenFurnitureInSpaceship.jpg|Green furniture in spaceship TheWigglesinSpaceship.jpg|The Wiggles in spaceship TheAwakeWigglesinSpaceship.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in spaceship JeffinSpaceship.jpg|Jeff sitting on a chair GregPullingJeffOutOfChair.jpg|Greg pulling Jeff out of chair What'sThisButtonFor?-Prologue.jpg|''"Hey, what's this button for?"'' TheWigglesSingingWhat'sThisButtonFor?.jpg|The Wiggles singing TheProWigglyHumansinSpaceship.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans What'sThisButtonFor?.jpg|"What's This Button For?" GregSingingWhat'sThisButtonFor?.jpg|Greg singing TheAwakeWigglyHumansinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans TheOtherWigglyHumansinSpaceDancing.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans SpaceDancing18.jpg|The 4 button SpaceDancing19.jpg|Spaceship MurrayandJeffinSpaceship.jpg|''"Hang on, everybody!" SpaceDancing20.jpg|Wags, Murray and Captain Feathersword Autopilot.jpg|"Here's the autopilot."'' MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinSpaceDancing.jpg|''"Hang on!"'' TheNonrealisticWigglesinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles SpaceDancing21.jpg|''"Well, I don't know where they've all gone, but there's something funny going on down here. Just take a look at this."'' MurrayLookingAtLevers.jpg|''"Smooth ride? A wacky ride? Up and down ride?"'' Wacky,Upanddown,Smoothridelevers.jpg|Wacky Ride, Up and Down Ride, and Smooth Ride controls MurrayActivatingSmoothRide.jpg|''"Smooth ride sounds best."'' MurrayinSpaceship.jpg|''"At least we seem to be smoothly now."'' GregandWagsinSpaceDancing.jpg|Greg and Wags AnthonyinSpaceship.jpg|''"Hey Wiggles, look at this."'' TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinSpaceDancing.jpg|''"It's a map or something."'' Ship'sComputer.jpg|The Ship's computer OuterSpaceMap.jpg|Outer space map SpaceDancing22.jpg|"Billion?!" GreginSpaceship.jpg|"Well, it doesn't look like that's gonna happen." CaptainandGreginSpaceDancing.jpg|Captain and Greg JeffSleepinginSpaceship.jpg|''"Yeah! And I reckon I can sleep anywhere!"'' EarthandMoon.jpg|Earth and Moon AnthonyFloating.jpg|Anthony floating JeffSleepfloating.jpg|Jeff sleep-floating GregandAnthonyFloating.jpg|Greg and Anthony floating GregFloating.jpg|Greg floating MurrayFloating.jpg|Murray floating ZeezapPoliceOfficer.jpg|Zeezap police officer ElvisWorld.jpg|Elvis World UpsideDownWorld.jpg|Upside-Down World WooshkaGalaxy.jpg|''"You are now entering Whoosh-ka Galaxy, a tidy star system."'' PlanetRockStarAndTheSun.jpg|Planet Rock Star and the sun PlanetRockStar.jpg|Planet Rock Star TheTravelingHippies'Van.jpg|The Traveling Hippies' van TheTravelingHippies.jpg|The Traveling Hippies TheAwakeWigglyHumansatPlanetRockStar.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans CaptainandtheTravelingHippies'Van.jpg|''"Oops."'' TheAwakeWigglesatPlanetRockStar.jpg|The Awake Wiggles TheWigglesatPlanetRockStar.jpg|The Wiggles at Planet Rock Star WagsandTheWigglesinSpaceDancing.jpg|Wags and The Wiggles SlimCrusty.jpg|Slim Crusty (Slim Dusty parody) DanMartino.jpg|Dan Martino WozzyHasbourne.jpg|Wozzy Hasbourne (Ozzy Osbourne parody) Pavaroadie.jpg|Pavaroadie TheProWigglyHumanatPlanetRockStar.jpg|''"Come on, Wiggles."'' TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatPlanetRockStar.jpg|''"Let's rock 'n' roll."'' TheUnforgottenWigglesatPlanetRockStar.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles Pasqua.jpg|Pasqua the Dog WagsandPasqua.jpg|Wags and Pasqua DorothyandPasqua.jpg|Dorothy, Greg, Jeff, Murray and Pasqua WagsStaringatPasqua.jpg|Wags staring at Pasqua MurrayandDorothyinSpaceDancing.jpg|Murray and Dorothy TheWiggles,DorothyandPasqua.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Pasqua KingMondowiththeTravelingHippies.jpg|"King Mondo with the Traveling Hippies" poster TheWigglesandDorothyinSpaceDancing.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy KingMondoandPasqua.jpg|King Mondo and Pasqua KingMondo-CGI.jpg|King Mondo CaptainandGregatPlanetRockStar.jpg|Captain and Greg AnthonyandPasqua.jpg|Anthony and Pasqua Captain,AnthonyandPasqua.jpg|Captain, Anthony and Pasqua CaptainandPasqua.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Pasqua DorothyandAnthonyinSpaceDancing.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony GregandAnthonyinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|Greg and Anthony WagsandAnthonyinSpaceDancing.jpg|Wags and Anthony AnthonyatPlanetRockStar.jpg|''"Come with us. We might need your help."'' Greg,MurrayandKingMondo.jpg|''"Quick, follow me."'' JeffandAnthonyatPlanetRockStar.jpg|Jeff and Sam EagleRock-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Eagle Rock" EagleRock.jpg|"Eagle Rock" TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandKingMondo.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and King Mondo TheLandWigglyGroupandKingMondo.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group and King Mondo JeffandDorothyinSpaceDancing.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy CGIKingMondoSingingEagleRock.jpg|King Mondo singing JeffPlayingKeyboardinSpaceDancing.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard AnthonyPlayingDrumsinSpaceDancing.jpg|Anthony Playing Drums CaptainandAnthonyinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|Captain and Anthony AllTogetherNow.jpg|''"All together now!"'' CaptainFeatherswordatPlanetRockStar.jpg|Captain Feathersword AnthonyJugglingFruit.jpg|Anthony and Sam DorothyandGreginSpaceDancing.jpg|Dorothy and Greg WagsandMurrayinSpaceDancing.jpg|Wags and Murray MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinSpaceDancing.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar AudienceinSpaceDancing.jpg|''"You guys are awesome."'' MurrayatPlanetRockStar.jpg|''"Well, thank you very much. And thank you. You are awesome, too."'' SpaceDancing24.jpg|Greg, Jeff and King Mondo KingMondoSinging.jpg|King Mondo singing HeadingintheRightDirection.jpg|King Mondo singing "Heading in the Right Direction" TheLandWigglyGroupinSpaceDancing.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group SpaceDancing27.jpg SpaceDancing28.jpg GregandAnthonyinSpaceship.jpg|Greg and Anthony TeenyWeenyLand.jpg|Planet Teeny-Weeny DorothyinSpaceship.jpg|Dorothy frightened DorothyandGreginSpaceship.jpg|Dorothy and Greg GregandMurrayinSpaceship.jpg|Greg and Murray WagsinSpaceship.jpg|Wags in spaceship WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinSpaceship.jpg|Wags and Captain SpaceDancing31.jpg MurrayinTeenyWeenyLand.jpg|Murray in Teeny Weeny Land MurrayandDorothyinTeenyWeenyLand.jpg|Murray and Dorothy SpaceDancing32.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and Dorothy GreginTeenyWeenyLand.jpg|Greg CaptainandDorothyinSpaceDancing.jpg|Captain and Dorothy CaptainFeatherswordinTeenyWeenyLand.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordandTheTeenyWeenies.jpg|Captain and the Teeny Weenies TheTeenyWeenieMen.jpg|The Teeny Weenie Men TeenyWeenieLady.jpg|Teeny Weenie Lady MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinTeenyWeenyLand.jpg|Murray and Captain TheAwakeWigglesinTeenyWeenyLand.jpg|The Awake Wiggles AnthonyinTeenyWeenyLand.jpg|Anthony TheWiggles,DorothyandTeenyWeenieLady.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Teeny Weenie Lady FergusJig.jpg|Anthony and Murray dancing to "Fergus Jig" JeffinTeenyWeenyLand.jpg|''"That was so much fun."'' MurrayandJeffinTeenyWeenyLand.jpg|Murray and Jeff SpaceDancing34.jpg TheTeenyWeenies.jpg|The Teeny Weenies GregandMurrayinTeenyWeenyLand.jpg|Greg and Murray SpaceDancing36.jpg OldTeenyWeenieLady.jpg|Old Teeny Weenie lady TheAwakeWigglesandOldTeenyWeenieLady.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and old Teeny Weenie lady WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinTeenyWeenyLand.jpg|Wags and Captain WagsinTeenyWeenyLand.jpg|Wags JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|Jeff and Captain TheWigglesandDorothyinTeenyWeenyLand.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy MurrayandTeenyWeenieMan.jpg|Murray and Teeny Weenie Man TeenieWeenyManintheGreenVest.jpg|Teeny Weenie man in the green vest SpaceDancing41.jpg GloomyWorld,UranusandMars.jpg|Gloomy World, Uranus and Mars WagsandAnthonyinSpaceship.jpg|''"Oh dear, I don't like the look of this."'' GloomyWorld.jpg|"We're very close to...Gloomy World!" DorothyandAnthonyinSpaceship.jpg|Dorothy Greg And Anthony in spaceship SpaceDancing43.jpg TheColoredPlanets.jpg|Venus, Uranus, Mars and Gloomy World TheGloomyWiggles.jpg|The Gloomy Wiggles in different colored shirts GloomyGregandMurray.jpg|Gloomy Greg and Murray SpaceDancing45.jpg GloomyMurrayandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Gloomy Murray and Captain GloomyAnthonySleeping.jpg|"Anthony says, 'Do it.'" TheGloomyWigglesandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Gloomy Wiggles and Captain Blue,YellowandGreenPlanets.jpg|Gloomy World, Uranus and Venus SpaceDancing49.jpg|''"Captain, what are you doing? You've changed course." SpaceDancing50.jpg TheGloomies.jpg|The gloomies SpaceDancing52.jpg GregandAnthonyinGloomyWorld.jpg|Greg and Anthony AnthonyinGloomyWorld.jpg|Anthony DanceYourGloomiesAway-Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Dance Your Gloomies Away" DanceYourGloomiesAway.jpg|"Dance Your Gloomies Away" GregSingingDanceYourGloomiesAway.jpg|Greg singing DorothyDancinginSpaceDancing.jpg|Anthony, Dorothy and Wags CaptainFeatherswordinGloomyWorld.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheLandWigglyGroupinGloomyWorld.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandtheGloomies.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and the Gloomies TheOtherWigglyHumansinGloomyWorld.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans TheLandWigglyGroupJumping.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group jumping SpaceDancing55.jpg TheAwakeWigglesandtheGloomies.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and the Gloomies JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinGloomyWorld.jpg|Jeff and Murray JeffinGloomyWorld.jpg|Jeff TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinGloomyWorld.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword GreginGloomyWorld.jpg|Greg MurrayinGloomyWorld.jpg|Murray CaptainFeatherswordDancinginSpaceDancing.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing HappyWorld.jpg|Happy World SpaceDancing59.jpg|The Gloomies MurrayandJeffinHappyWorld.jpg|Murray and Jeff WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinHappyWorld.jpg|Wags and Captain TheLandWigglyGroupinHappyWorld.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group TheOtherWigglyHumansinHappyWorld.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans GregFuelingUpSpaceship.jpg|Greg fueling up spaceship AnthonyandMurrayinHappyWorld.jpg|Anthony and Murray TheWigglesFuelingUpRocket.jpg|The Wiggles fueling up rocket TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinHappyWorld.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword WagsinHappyWorld.jpg|Wags CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninSpaceDancing.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down TheLandWigglyGroupandTheGloomies.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group and the Gloomies MurrayGregCaptainDorothyAndWagsinSpaceDancing.png|Murray Greg Dorothy Captain And Wags TheGloomiesSmiling.jpg|The gloomies smiling TheOtherWigglesinHappyWorld.jpg|The Other Wiggles CaptainandGreginHappyWorld.jpg|Captain and Greg TheGloomiesWaving.jpg|The gloomies waving TheOtherWigglesinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|The Other Wiggles GregSingingGoingHome.jpg|Greg singing GoingHome.jpg|"Going Home" CaptainFeatherswordandWigglehouse.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Wigglehouse DorothyandWagsinSpaceDancing.jpg|Dorothy & Wags CaptainFeatherswordSingingGoingHome.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing Murcury.jpg|Saturn and Mercury BlueandGreenMoons.jpg SpaceDancing61.jpg|Earth and Moon (again) SpaceDancing62.jpg SpaceDancing63.jpg|"It's great to be home!" HenryinSpaceDancing.jpg|Henry MurrayandHenryinSpaceDancing.jpg|Murray and Henry TheWigglesandHenryinSpaceDancing.jpg SpaceDancing66.jpg TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinSpaceDancing.jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends CaptainandHenryinSpaceDancing.jpg|Captain and Henry SpaceDancing67.jpg JeffWakingUpinSpaceDancing.jpg|Jeff waking up TheAwakeWigglesSleepinginSpaceDancing.jpg|The Awake Wiggles sleeping JeffinSpaceDancing.jpg|Jeff TheAwakeWigglyHumansinSpaceDancing.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans SpaceDancing69.jpg JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinSpaceDancing.png|Jeff and Captain CaptainFeatherswordinSpaceDancing.jpg|Captain Feathersword SpaceDancing71.jpg MurrayinSpaceDancingEpilogue.jpg|Murray SpaceDancing73.jpg CaptainandAnthonyinSpaceDancing.png|Captain and Anthony SpaceDancing74.jpg TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinSpaceDancing.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in live-action SpaceDancing-EndCredits2.jpg|Written by Greg Truman SpaceDancing-CastCredits.jpg|Cast Credits SpaceDancing-CastCredits2.jpg|More Cast Credits SpaceDancing-CastCredits3.jpg|More Cast Credits SpaceDancing-EndCredits.jpg|End Credits SpaceDancing-SongCredits.jpg|Song Credits (Notice that "Heading in the Right Direction" is added) SpaceDancing-MusiciansCredits.jpg|Musicians Credits CGIPlasticWax.jpg|CGI Plastic Wax PlasticWaxAnimation.jpg|Plastic Wax Animation IMG 9365.jpg|Endboard HITEntertainmentLogo(FullScreen).JPG TheZeezapSong-SongTitle.jpg|Alternate Song Title for The Zeezap Song (from Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles) SpaceDancing!(AnAnimatedAdventure)trailer.png|Australian and US re-release trailer TheWigglesSpaceDancing!USVHS&DVDTrailer.png TheWigglesSpaceDancing!USVHS&DVDTrailerWithCopyright.png WarnerBrosWarningScreen2005(Fullscreen).png WarnerHomeVideoLate1996Logo(Fullscreen).jpeg APupNamedScoobyDooVolume6DVDTrailer.png APupNamedScoobyDooVolume6DVDTrailer2.png APupNamedScoobyDooVolume6DVDTrailer3.png WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!titlecard2.png SpaceDancing-DVDMenu.jpg SpaceDancing-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg SpaceDancing-AbouttheCharactersMenu.jpg SpaceDancing-SongSelectionMenu.jpg SpaceDancing-SubtitlesMenu.jpg File:TopoftheTots1.png|Captain Feathersword File:TopoftheTots2.png|Captain Feathersword turning on his microphone File:TopoftheTots3.jpg|"Ahoy there, me hearties, and welcome to Top of the Tots." File:TopoftheTots4.jpg|Captain and Greg File:TopoftheTots5.jpg|Greg File:TopoftheTots6.jpg|Murray File:TopoftheTots7.jpg|Captain and Murray File:TopoftheTots8.jpg|Captain and Jeff File:TopoftheTots9.jpg|Jeff sleeping File:TopoftheTots10.jpg|Jeff awake File:TopoftheTots11.jpg|Anthony File:TopoftheTots12.jpg|Captain and Dorothy File:TopoftheTots13.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur File:TopoftheTots14.jpg|Wags the Dog File:TopoftheTots15.jpg|Henry the Octopus File:TopoftheTots16.png|Captain and Larissa File:TopoftheTots17.jpg|Larissa File:TopoftheTots18.jpg|Ryan File:TopoftheTots19.jpg|Tamara File:TopoftheTots20.jpg|Franko File:TopoftheTots21.jpg|Lucy File:TopoftheTots22.jpg|Captain and Lucy File:TopoftheTots23.png|"And don't forget myself, Captain Feathersword." File:TopoftheTots24.jpg|"And so without further or due, let's get on our way with Top of the Tots!" File:TopoftheTots25.png File:TopoftheTots26.png File:TopoftheTotsTitleCard.jpg|Title Card File:TopoftheTots27.jpg|Bow Wow Wow File:TopoftheTots28.jpg|Wags and the Wagettes File:TopoftheTots29.png|The Wiggly Dancers, Wags, and the Waggettes File:TopoftheTots30.jpg|Simon, John Paul and Seamus File:TopoftheTots31.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard File:TopoftheTots32.png|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword File:TopoftheTots33.png|Franko, Larissa, Ryan and Lucy File:TopoftheTots34.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing drums File:TopoftheTots35.png File:TopoftheTots36.png File:TopoftheTots37.jpg|Manuella and Pepe Field File:TopoftheTots38.jpg|Brooke, Dean, Manuella and Pepe File:TopoftheTots39.jpg|Murray playing his red Maton electric guitar File:TopoftheTots40.png|Larissa and Franko File:TopoftheTots41.jpg|Simon, Dean, John Paul and Seamus File:TopoftheTots42.jpg|Brooke and Rose File:TopoftheTots43.jpg File:TopoftheTots44.png|Murray and Captain playing their instruments File:TopoftheTots45.png File:TopoftheTots46.png File:TopoftheTots47.png File:TopoftheTots48.png File:TopoftheTots49.png File:TopoftheTots50.jpg|Seamus and Pepe File:TopoftheTots51.png File:TopoftheTots52.png File:TopoftheTots53.jpg|Brooke, Carla and Manuella File:TopoftheTots54.png File:TopoftheTots55.png File:TopoftheTots56.png|Ryan, Lucy, and Wags File:TopoftheTots57.png File:TopoftheTots58.png|"Bow wow!" File:TopoftheTots59.jpg|Anthony on the microphone File:TopoftheTotsWidescreenTransition1.png File:TopoftheTotsWidescreenTransition2.png File:TopoftheTots60.png|Central Park New York File:TopoftheTots61.png File:TopoftheTots62.png File:TopoftheTots63.jpg|Anthony playing the drums File:TopoftheTots64.jpg|A squirrel File:TopoftheTots65.jpg|Melody File:TopoftheTots66.png File:TopoftheTots67.jpg|The Wiggles and the Wiggly Dancers File:TopoftheTots68.png File:TopoftheTots69.jpg|A horse and a carriage File:TopoftheTots70.jpg|The Truman Family in Central Park File:TopoftheTots71.png File:TopoftheTots72.png|Greg and Seth Truman File:TopoftheTots73.jpg|Greg Truman File:TopoftheTots74.jpg|The Wiggly Friends File:TopoftheTots75.png File:TopoftheTots76.png File:TopoftheTots77.png File:TopoftheTots78.png File:TopoftheTots79.png File:TopoftheTots80.png File:TopoftheTots81.png File:TopoftheTots82.jpg|Amelia roller skating File:TopoftheTots83.jpg File:TopoftheTots84.png|Anthony, Fergus and Pasqua File:TopoftheTots85.png File:TopoftheTots86.png File:TopoftheTots87.png File:TopoftheTots88.jpg|Murray and Anthony File:TopoftheTots89.png File:TopoftheTots90.png File:TopoftheTots91.png|Tamara, Larissa, Franko, Murray, and Anthony File:TopoftheTots92.png|Tamara, Franko, Greg, Murray, Lucy, and Anthony File:TopoftheTots93.png|The Wiggles and Ryan File:TopoftheTots94.jpg|The Truman Family and Peter File:TopoftheTots95.jpg|Seth Truman File:TopoftheTots96.png| File:TopoftheTots97.jpg|"G'day, squirrels."'' File:TopoftheTots98.jpg|"Cowboys and Cowgirls" File:TopoftheTots99.jpg|Wags playing Maton Guitar while wearing a cowboy hat File:TopoftheTots100.jpg|The Wiggly Friends playing music File:TopoftheTots101.jpg|Dorothy and Henry File:TopoftheTots102.png File:TopoftheTotsWidescreenTransition3.png File:TopoftheTots103.jpg|Caterina, Jeff and Lucy File:TopoftheTots104.jpg|Murray, Greg, and Wags File:TopoftheTots105.jpg|Anthony, Murray, and Greg File:TopoftheTots106.jpg|Anthony wearing cowboy clothes File:TopoftheTotsWidescreenTransition4.png File:TopoftheTots107.png|Greg whistling File:TopoftheTots108.png|Caterina, Greg, and Lucy's boots File:TopoftheTots109.jpg|Caterina, Greg and Lucy File:TopoftheTots110.png File:TopoftheTots111.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends File:TopoftheTots112.png File:TopoftheTots113.png File:TopoftheTots114.jpg|Henry playing Red Starry Keyboard File:TopoftheTots115.jpg|Wags and Captain File:TopoftheTots116.png File:TopoftheTots117.png File:TopoftheTots118.png|Anthony whistling File:TopoftheTots119.png|Caterina, Anthony, and Lucy's boots File:TopoftheTots120.jpg|Caterina, Anthony and Lucy File:TopoftheTots121.png File:TopoftheTots122.jpg|The Wiggles, Caterina and Lucy File:TopoftheTots123.png File:TopoftheTots124.jpg|The Majok Family File:TopoftheTots125.jpg|Jack and Leanne File:TopoftheTots126.jpg|Alang and Atec File:TopoftheTots127.jpg|Captain Feathersword and the Wiggly Dancers File:TopoftheTots128.png File:TopoftheTots129.png File:TopoftheTots130.jpg|Airplane pilot Ross Dennerstein File:TopoftheTots131.jpg|The Wiggles driving the aeroplane File:TopoftheTots132.png|The aeroplane's controls File:TopoftheTots133.png File:TopoftheTots134.png File:TopoftheTots135.png File:TopoftheTots136.png File:TopoftheTots137.png File:TopoftheTots138.png|Franko, Tamara, and Larissa File:TopoftheTots139.png File:TopoftheTots140.jpg|Leanne Atkins File:TopoftheTots141.png|Fly Through The Sky File:TopoftheTots142.jpg|Jack Quinn File:TopoftheTots143.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Caterina File:TopoftheTots144.png|"Fly through the sky." File:TopoftheTots145.png File:TopoftheTots146.jpg|Qantas aeroplane File:TopoftheTots147.png|Sinead, Ralgler, Jack and Adgin File:TopoftheTots148.jpg|Sinead and Ralgler File:TopoftheTots149.jpg|Ading putting his seat-belt on File:TopoftheTots150.png|Ading's seat-belt File:TopoftheTots151.png File:TopoftheTots152.png File:TopoftheTots153.png File:TopoftheTots154.png File:TopoftheTots155.png File:TopoftheTots156.png|Ross turning on the switch File:TopoftheTots157.png|Ross giving a thumbs up File:TopoftheTots158.png File:TopoftheTotsWidescreenTransition5.png File:TopoftheTots159.png|Larissa and Lucy File:TopoftheTots160.png File:TopoftheTots161.png File:TopoftheTots162.png|"Fly through the sky." File:TopoftheTots163.png File:TopoftheTots164.png|"Fly through the sky." File:TopoftheTots165.png File:TopoftheTots166.png File:TopoftheTots167.png|Top File:TopoftheTots168.png|of File:TopoftheTots169.png|the File:TopoftheTots170.png|Tots File:TopoftheTots171.png|"Everybody, get your batons ready. It's time to conduct the orchestra." File:TopoftheTots172.jpg|"I Wave My Arms And Swing My Baton" File:TopoftheTots173.png|Murray and Larissa File:TopoftheTots174.jpg|Caterina File:TopoftheTots175.jpg|Tamara playing cymbals File:TopoftheTots176.jpg|Anthony playing trombone File:TopoftheTots177.png File:TopoftheTots178.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing the bass drum File:TopoftheTots179.png File:TopoftheTots180.jpg|Katherine Patrick File:TopoftheTots181.png File:TopoftheTots182.png File:TopoftheTots183.png File:TopoftheTots184.jpg|Larissa and Anthony File:TopoftheTots185.png File:TopoftheTots186.png|Everybody standing up File:TopoftheTots187.png File:TopoftheTots188.png File:TopoftheTotsWidescreenTransition6.png File:TopoftheTots189.png File:TopoftheTots190.png|Greg as a conductor File:TopoftheTots191.png File:TopoftheTots192.png|Larissa playing her trumpet File:TopoftheTots193.png|Katherine playing her saxophone File:TopoftheTots194.jpg|Jeff playing his tuba File:TopoftheTots195.png File:TopoftheTots196.png File:TopoftheTots197.png File:TopoftheTots198.png|Ryan playing his trombone File:TopoftheTots199.png File:TopoftheTots200.png File:TopoftheTots201.png|Murray, Anthony, and Captain File:TopoftheTots202.png|Franko playing his tuba File:TopoftheTotsWidescreenTransition7.png File:TopoftheTots203.png|Lucy playing her horn File:TopoftheTots204.png File:TopoftheTots205.png File:TopoftheTots206.png File:TopoftheTots207.png File:TopoftheTots208.png|Katherine and Ryan File:TopoftheTots209.png|Katherine, Ryan, and Kristy File:TopoftheTots210.png File:TopoftheTots211.png File:TopoftheTots212.png File:TopoftheTots213.jpg|Jeff on the microphone File:TopoftheTots214.png|Firefighter Frank Leandro File:TopoftheTotsWidescreenTransition8.png File:TopoftheTots215.png File:TopoftheTots216.png|Frank's boots File:TopoftheTots217.png|Frank's pants File:TopoftheTots218.png File:TopoftheTots219.png|Frank's flashlight File:TopoftheTots220.png File:TopoftheTots221.png|Frank's facepiece File:TopoftheTots222.png|Frank wearing his hood File:TopoftheTots223.png|Frank wearing his helmet File:TopoftheTots224.png File:TopoftheTots225.png|"Very interesting. Tell us more." File:TopoftheTots226.png File:TopoftheTots227.png File:TopoftheTots228.png|Frank and his fire engine File:TopoftheTots229.jpg|FDNY Engine 202 File:TopoftheTots230.png|Frank putting on his black boots File:TopoftheTots231.png File:TopoftheTots232.png|Frank putting on his fire resistant jacket File:TopoftheTots233.png|Frank putting on his hard protective helmet File:TopoftheTots234.png|Frank giving a thumbs up File:TopoftheTots235.jpg|"New York Firefighter" File:TopoftheTots236.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers File:TopoftheTots237.png|The FDNY Engine 202 fire engine File:TopoftheTots238.png File:TopoftheTots239.png|Tamara, Ryan, and Larissa File:TopoftheTots240.png|A firepole File:TopoftheTots241.png|Frank checking all the hoses File:TopoftheTots242.png|A fire hose File:TopoftheTots243.jpg|The Wiggly Friends and the Wiggly Dancers File:TopoftheTots244.png File:TopoftheTots245.png|Dorothy and the Wiggly Dancers File:TopoftheTots246.png|Henry, Captain, and Wags File:TopoftheTots247.png File:TopoftheTots248.png File:TopoftheTots249.png File:TopoftheTots250.png File:TopoftheTots251.jpg|Wags playing the tambourine File:TopoftheTots252.png File:TopoftheTots253.png|The Wiggles in sleep motion File:TopoftheTots254.png File:TopoftheTots255.png File:TopoftheTots256.png File:TopoftheTots257.png File:TopoftheTots258.png File:TopoftheTots259.png File:TopoftheTots260.png File:TopoftheTots261.png File:TopoftheTots262.png File:TopoftheTots263.jpg|Dorothy playing Red Starry keyboard File:TopoftheTots264.png|Henry and Captain File:TopoftheTots265.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends File:TopoftheTots266.png File:TopoftheTots267.png File:TopoftheTots268.png|The families File:TopoftheTots269.jpg|Greg talking about picking flowers File:TopoftheTots270.jpg|Captain Feathersword dressed up as a flower File:TopoftheTots271.png|Captain tickling Greg with a flower sword File:TopoftheTots272.png|"Let's go and pick some flowers together." File:TopoftheTots273.jpg|Carla Field File:TopoftheTots274.png File:TopoftheTots275.jpg|Picking Flowers File:TopoftheTots276.png|Captain Feathersword as a flower File:TopoftheTots277.png|Captain Feathersword, Larissa, Ryan and Lucy File:TopoftheTots278.png|Carla picking flowers File:TopoftheTots279.png File:TopoftheTots280.png File:TopoftheTots281.png|Dorothy picking roses File:TopoftheTots282.png File:TopoftheTots283.png File:TopoftheTots284.png|"He's a horticulturalist" File:TopoftheTots285.png File:TopoftheTots286.png|"He's a regular botanist" File:TopoftheTots287.png File:TopoftheTots288.png|Anthony and Jeff File:TopoftheTots289.jpg|Marie and Carla File:TopoftheTots290.png|Marie and her grandkids File:TopoftheTots291.png File:TopoftheTots292.png File:TopoftheTots293.png File:TopoftheTots294.png File:TopoftheTots295.png File:TopoftheTots296.png|"He's a horticulturalist" File:TopoftheTots297.png|"He's a regular botanist" File:TopoftheTots298.jpg|Anthony playing the blue Maton acoustic guitar File:TopoftheTots299.jpg|Marie and Brooke File:TopoftheTots300.png|"He's a horticulturalist" File:TopoftheTots301.png|"He's a regular botanist" File:TopoftheTots302.png|"He's a horticulturalist" File:TopoftheTots303.png|The Wiggles File:TopoftheTots304.jpg|Marie Field File:TopoftheTots305.jpg|Murray talking about doctors File:TopoftheTots306.png File:TopoftheTots307.jpg|Dr. Pam File:TopoftheTots308.png File:TopoftheTots309.png File:TopoftheTots310.png|A thermometer File:TopoftheTots311.png|Dr. Pam holding a thermometer File:TopoftheTots312.png File:TopoftheTots313.png|Dr. Pam holding a stethoscope File:TopoftheTots314.png File:TopoftheTots315.png File:TopoftheTots316.png|Dr. Pam holding a tongue depressor File:TopoftheTots317.png|A tongue depressor File:TopoftheTots318.png|"Thank you, Dr. Pam." File:TopoftheTots319.jpg|Say Aah at the Doctors File:TopoftheTots320.png|Anthony, Greg, and Jeff File:TopoftheTots321.jpg|Dominic and Dr. Pam File:TopoftheTots322.png|Dominic File:TopoftheTots323.png File:TopoftheTots324.jpg|Dorothy playing the tambourine File:TopoftheTots325.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing the Red Starry Keyboard File:TopoftheTots326.png File:TopoftheTots327.png File:TopoftheTots328.png File:TopoftheTots329.png File:TopoftheTots330.png File:TopoftheTots331.png File:TopoftheTots332.jpg|Dominic File:TopoftheTots333.png File:TopoftheTots334.png File:TopoftheTots335.jpg|Dorothy, Captain, and Wags File:TopoftheTots336.png File:TopoftheTots337.png|Dominic reading a book File:TopoftheTots338.png File:TopoftheTots339.png|The Wiggly Friends File:TopoftheTots340.jpg|Henry playing the drums File:TopoftheTots341.png File:TopoftheTots342.png File:TopoftheTots343.png File:TopoftheTots344.png File:TopoftheTots345.png File:TopoftheTots346.png File:TopoftheTots347.png File:TopoftheTots348.png File:TopoftheTots349.png File:TopoftheTots350.png File:TopoftheTots351.png File:TopoftheTots352.png File:TopoftheTots353.png File:TopoftheTots354.png File:TopoftheTots355.jpg|"Everything's fine, Dom. You are such a good boy. Have a jellybean." File:TopoftheTots356.png|"Thanks, Dr. Pam." File:TopoftheTots357.jpg|Greg, Jeff and the kids File:TopoftheTots358.jpg|"La, la, la, la, la!" File:TopoftheTots359.jpg|Jeff as a bird File:TopoftheTots360.png|"Beauty mate!" File:TopoftheTots361.jpg|Greg as a bird File:TopoftheTots362.png File:TopoftheTots363.jpg|Murray, Captain, Anthony, and Jeff File:TopoftheTots364.png File:TopoftheTots365.jpg|Larissa playing the drums File:TopoftheTots366.png|Feeling Chirpy File:TopoftheTots367.png File:TopoftheTots368.png File:TopoftheTots369.png File:TopoftheTots370.png File:TopoftheTots371.png File:TopoftheTots372.png File:TopoftheTots373.png File:TopoftheTots374.png|Wags and Larissa File:TopoftheTots375.png File:TopoftheTots376.png File:TopoftheTots377.png|Captain Feathersword as a bird File:TopoftheTots378.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots and Larissa File:TopoftheTots379.png|Larissa and Henry File:TopoftheTots380.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard File:TopoftheTots381.png File:TopoftheTots382.png File:TopoftheTots383.jpg|Anthony File:TopoftheTots384.png File:TopoftheTots385.png|The Wiggly Satellite File:TopoftheTots386.jpg|Grocer Gabriel File:TopoftheTots387.png File:TopoftheTots388.png File:TopoftheTots389.png File:TopoftheTots390.png|Anthony holding an apple File:TopoftheTots391.png|"Time for fruit shop singing, everybody." File:TopoftheTots392.jpg|Lettuce Sing (Fresh Fruit And Vegies) File:TopoftheTots393.png File:TopoftheTots394.jpg|Grocer Gabriel holding lettuce File:TopoftheTots395.png File:TopoftheTots396.png File:TopoftheTots397.png File:TopoftheTots398.png File:TopoftheTots399.png File:TopoftheTots400.png File:TopoftheTots401.png File:TopoftheTots402.png|Captain, Franko, and Lucy File:TopoftheTots403.jpg|Jeff and Lucy File:TopoftheTots404.png File:TopoftheTots405.png File:TopoftheTots406.png File:TopoftheTots407.png File:TopoftheTots408.png File:TopoftheTots409.jpg File:TopoftheTotsWidescreenTransition9.png File:TopoftheTots410.png|Greg juggling tomatoes File:TopoftheTots411.png File:TopoftheTots412.png File:TopoftheTots413.png File:TopoftheTots414.png File:TopoftheTots415.png File:TopoftheTots416.png File:TopoftheTots417.png File:TopoftheTots418.png File:TopoftheTots419.png File:TopoftheTots420.png|"The bag, the bag, the bag" File:TopoftheTots421.png|"The bag" File:TopoftheTots422.png File:TopoftheTots423.jpg|Henry holding the microphone File:TopoftheTots424.jpg|Anthony at the Perkins' house File:TopoftheTots425.jpg|Anthony, Kieran, Samantha, Harry and Georgia File:TopoftheTots426.jpg|The Perkins Family File:TopoftheTots427.jpg|Kieran's 1992 medal File:TopoftheTots428.jpg|Kieran's 1996 medal File:TopoftheTots429.jpg|Kieran's 2000 medal File:TopoftheTots430.jpg|Kieran's Romas medal File:TopoftheTots431.jpg|Kieran's Fina medal File:TopoftheTots432.jpg|Kieran's New Zealand medal File:TopoftheTots433.jpg|Kieran's Atlantis medal File:TopoftheTots434.jpg|Anthony introducing "Let's Go Swimming" File:TopoftheTots435.jpg|Let's Go Swimming File:TopoftheTots436.jpg|Greg playing the yellow Maton electric guitar File:TopoftheTots437.jpg|Murray and Jeff File:TopoftheTots438.png File:TopoftheTots439.jpg|Greg and Anthony File:TopoftheTots440.jpg|Henry and the Wiggly Dancers File:TopoftheTots441.png File:TopoftheTots442.png|Ryan and Tamara File:TopoftheTots443.png File:TopoftheTots444.png|Jeff, Murray, and Anthony File:TopoftheTots445.png|Henry and Franko File:TopoftheTots446.png File:TopoftheTots447.png File:TopoftheTots448.png File:TopoftheTots449.png File:TopoftheTots450.png File:TopoftheTots451.png|Lucy, Ryan, and Henry File:TopoftheTots452.png File:TopoftheTots452.png File:TopoftheTots453.png File:TopoftheTots454.png File:TopoftheTots455.png File:TopoftheTots456.png File:TopoftheTots457.png|Larissa, Franko, and Tamara File:TopoftheTots458.png|Lucy and Ryan File:TopoftheTots459.png File:TopoftheTots460.png File:TopoftheTots461.png File:TopoftheTots462.png File:TopoftheTots463.png File:TopoftheTots464.png File:TopoftheTots465.png File:TopoftheTots466.png File:TopoftheTots467.png File:TopoftheTots468.png File:TopoftheTots469.png File:TopoftheTots470.png File:TopoftheTots471.png File:TopoftheTots472.png File:TopoftheTots473.jpg|Murray and Anthony File:TopoftheTots474.png File:TopoftheTots475.png File:TopoftheTots476.png|"We're here at the Great Wall of China!" File:TopoftheTots477.png|"Wow, the Great Wall of China!" File:TopoftheTots478.jpg|Greg and Jeff at the Great Wall of China File:TopoftheTots479.png|"Here's Seamus to introduce the next song." File:TopoftheTots480.jpg|"Get your tools ready. Here's The Bricklayers Song." File:TopoftheTots481.png|Jeff and the Wiggly Dancers File:TopoftheTots482.png|Greg, Anthony, and Murray File:TopoftheTots483.jpg|Ricky and Steve File:TopoftheTots484.png File:TopoftheTots485.jpg|"The Bricklayers Song" File:TopoftheTots486.jpg|Ricky, John, and Steve File:TopoftheTots487.png|Murray, Anthony, Greg, and the Wiggly Dancers File:TopoftheTots488.png File:TopoftheTots489.png File:TopoftheTots490.jpg|Bricklayer Ricky File:TopoftheTots491.png File:TopoftheTots492.png|Note: A cameraman's shadow is seen on Jeff File:TopoftheTots493.png File:TopoftheTots494.jpg|Bricklayer Steve File:TopoftheTots495.png File:TopoftheTots496.jpg|Bricklayer John File:TopoftheTots497.png File:TopoftheTots498.jpg File:TopoftheTots499.png File:TopoftheTots500.jpg File:TopoftheTots501.png|"1 brick" File:TopoftheTots502.jpg|Greg and Jeff File:TopoftheTots503.png|"2 brick" File:TopoftheTots504.png File:TopoftheTots505.png|"3 bricks" File:TopoftheTots506.png File:TopoftheTots507.png File:TopoftheTots508.png|"4 bricks' File:TopoftheTots509.png File:TopoftheTots510.png|"5 bricks" File:TopoftheTots511.png File:TopoftheTots512.png|"6 bricks" File:TopoftheTots513.png File:TopoftheTots514.png File:TopoftheTots515.png|"7 bricks" File:TopoftheTots516.png File:TopoftheTots517.png|"8 bricks" File:TopoftheTots518.png File:TopoftheTots519.png|"9 bricks" File:TopoftheTots520.png File:TopoftheTots521.png|"10 bricks" File:TopoftheTots522.png File:TopoftheTots523.png|"11 bricks" File:TopoftheTots524.png File:TopoftheTots525.png|"12 bricks" File:TopoftheTots526.png File:TopoftheTots527.png|Anthony and Greg handshaking File:TopoftheTots528.jpg|The Wiggles File:TopoftheTots529.png|The bricks File:TopoftheTots530.jpg|Captain Feathersword next to brick pile File:TopoftheTots531.jpg|Captain Feathersword and brick pile falling down File:TopoftheTots532.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:TopoftheTots533.jpg|Greg on the microphone File:TopoftheTots534.jpg|Farmer Michael and Daisy the Cow File:TopoftheTots535.png File:TopoftheTots536.png File:TopoftheTots537.jpg|Michael File:TopoftheTots538.png File:TopoftheTots539.jpg|Calling All Cows File:TopoftheTots540.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword File:TopoftheTots541.png File:TopoftheTots542.jpg|Real cows File:TopoftheTots543.png File:TopoftheTots544.png File:TopoftheTots545.png File:TopoftheTots546.png File:TopoftheTots547.png File:TopoftheTots548.jpg File:TopoftheTots549.png File:TopoftheTots550.jpg File:TopoftheTots551.png File:TopoftheTots552.png File:TopoftheTots553.png|"City!" File:TopoftheTots554.png File:TopoftheTots555.png File:TopoftheTots556.png|Jeff, Anthony, Murray, and Captain File:TopoftheTots557.png File:TopoftheTots558.png File:TopoftheTots559.png File:TopoftheTots560.png File:TopoftheTots561.png|The country File:TopoftheTots562.png|"Country!" File:TopoftheTots563.png File:TopoftheTots564.png File:TopoftheTots565.png File:TopoftheTots566.png File:TopoftheTots567.png File:TopoftheTots568.png File:TopoftheTots569.png File:TopoftheTots570.jpg|Daisy the Cow File:TopoftheTots571.png File:TopoftheTots572.png File:TopoftheTots573.png File:TopoftheTots574.png File:TopoftheTots575.png File:TopoftheTots576.png|"City!" File:TopoftheTots577.png File:TopoftheTots578.png File:TopoftheTots579.png File:TopoftheTots580.png File:TopoftheTots581.png File:TopoftheTots582.png File:TopoftheTots583.png File:TopoftheTots584.png File:TopoftheTots585.jpg|Murray on the moo-gaphone File:TopoftheTots586.png File:TopoftheTots587.png File:TopoftheTots588.png File:TopoftheTots589.jpg|Tick Tock (All Night Long) File:TopoftheTots590.png File:TopoftheTots591.png|Tamara, Anthony, Larissa, and Caterina File:TopoftheTots592.png|Anthony, Murray, Jeff, and the Wiggly Dancers File:TopoftheTots593.png|Seamus and his watch File:TopoftheTots594.png File:TopoftheTots595.png|Genevieve's watch File:TopoftheTots596.jpg|Genevieve File:TopoftheTots597.jpg|Captain and Grandfather Clock File:TopoftheTots598.png|Sinead showing her watch File:TopoftheTots599.jpg|Genevieve and Jessica seeing their watches File:TopoftheTots600.png File:TopoftheTots601.png|Jacob showing his watch File:TopoftheTots602.jpg|Murray, Jeff and the Wiggly Dancers File:TopoftheTots603.png|The clock numbers File:TopoftheTots604.png File:TopoftheTots605.png File:TopoftheTots606.png File:TopoftheTots607.png File:TopoftheTots608.png File:TopoftheTots609.png|Sinead showing her watch File:TopoftheTots610.jpg|Michael's Wiggles watch File:TopoftheTots611.jpg|Michael and his Wiggles watch File:TopoftheTots612.png File:TopoftheTots613.png File:TopoftheTots614.png|Jeff playing his accordion File:TopoftheTots615.png File:TopoftheTots616.png File:TopoftheTots617.jpg|Note: A camera is seen on top File:TopoftheTots618.png File:TopoftheTots619.png|Atec showing his watch File:TopoftheTots620.png File:TopoftheTots621.jpg|Sam File:TopoftheTots622.png File:TopoftheTots623.png File:TopoftheTots624.jpg|Jessica, Sam, Genevieve and Michael File:TopoftheTots625.png File:TopoftheTots626.png|Alang showing her watch File:TopoftheTots627.png File:TopoftheTots628.png File:TopoftheTots629.jpg|Genevieve showing her Wiggles watch File:TopoftheTots630.png File:TopoftheTots631.png File:TopoftheTots632.png File:TopoftheTots633.png File:TopoftheTots634.png File:TopoftheTots635.png File:TopoftheTots636.png File:TopoftheTots637.jpg|"Dig, dig, dig. Can you dig it?" File:TopoftheTots638.jpg|Can You Dig It? File:TopoftheTots639.png File:TopoftheTots640.jpg|Dean and Simon File:TopoftheTots641.jpg|Jessica watering the plants File:TopoftheTots642.png|Michael watering the plants File:TopoftheTots643.png File:TopoftheTots644.png|Jeff, Greg, and Anthony File:TopoftheTots645.png File:TopoftheTots646.png File:TopoftheTots647.png File:TopoftheTots648.jpg|Dean File:TopoftheTots649.png File:TopoftheTots650.png|Greg, Jeff, and Murray File:TopoftheTots651.png File:TopoftheTots652.jpg|Carla and Brooke File:TopoftheTots653.png File:TopoftheTots654.png|Jeff in a wheelbarrow File:TopoftheTots655.png|Flowers File:TopoftheTots656.jpg|Michael and Jessica digging in the sandbox File:TopoftheTots657.png File:TopoftheTots658.png File:TopoftheTots659.png|Seamus digging File:TopoftheTots660.png File:TopoftheTots661.png|Genevieve watering the plants File:TopoftheTots662.png|Sam watering the plants File:TopoftheTots663.png File:TopoftheTots664.png|Sam digging in the sandbox File:TopoftheTots665.png File:TopoftheTots666.png File:TopoftheTots667.png File:TopoftheTots668.png File:TopoftheTots669.jpg|Brooke File:TopoftheTots670.png File:TopoftheTots671.png File:TopoftheTots672.jpg|John-Paul and Seamus File:TopoftheTots673.png File:TopoftheTots674.png File:TopoftheTots675.jpg|Atoc, Seamus, Ralgier, and Murray File:TopoftheTots676.png|"Let's make some bread." File:TopoftheTots677.jpg|Ryan playing the drums File:TopoftheTots678.png File:TopoftheTots679.png|Captain and the Wiggly Dancers File:TopoftheTots680.jpg|Knead Some Dough File:TopoftheTots681.png|Sinead and Jacob File:TopoftheTots682.png|Greg and the kids File:TopoftheTots683.jpg|Henry and Ryan File:TopoftheTots684.png File:TopoftheTots685.png File:TopoftheTots686.png File:TopoftheTots687.png|Wags and Dorothy File:TopoftheTots688.png File:TopoftheTots689.png File:TopoftheTots690.png File:TopoftheTotsWidescreenTransition10.png File:TopoftheTots691.png File:TopoftheTots691.png File:TopoftheTots692.png File:TopoftheTots693.png File:TopoftheTots694.png|Ralgier and Seamus File:TopoftheTots695.png File:TopoftheTots696.png File:TopoftheTots697.png File:TopoftheTots698.png File:TopoftheTots699.png File:TopoftheTots700.png File:TopoftheTots701.png File:TopoftheTots702.png File:TopoftheTotsWidescreenTransition11.png File:TopoftheTots703.png File:TopoftheTots704.png File:TopoftheTots705.png File:TopoftheTots706.png File:TopoftheTots707.png File:TopoftheTots708.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots and Ryan DeSaulnier playing music File:TopoftheTots709.png File:TopoftheTots710.png|Henry playing the yellow Maton electric guitar File:TopoftheTots711.png File:TopoftheTots712.png File:TopoftheTots713.png File:TopoftheTots714.png File:TopoftheTotsWidescreenTransition12.png File:TopoftheTots715.png File:TopoftheTots716.png File:TopoftheTots717.png File:TopoftheTots718.png File:TopoftheTots719.png File:TopoftheTots720.png File:TopoftheTots721.png File:TopoftheTots722.png File:TopoftheTots723.jpg|Dorothy on the microphone File:TopoftheTots724.png File:TopoftheTots725.png File:TopoftheTots726.jpg|Michael the Dentist File:TopoftheTots727.png|"Here's a song about dentists." File:TopoftheTots728.png|"Cool, here comes the dentist song!" File:TopoftheTots729.png File:TopoftheTots730.jpg|Open Wide Look Inside At The Dentist File:TopoftheTots731.png|The Wiggly Friends File:TopoftheTots732.png File:TopoftheTots733.png File:TopoftheTots734.jpg|Bill and Clare File:TopoftheTots735.png File:TopoftheTots736.jpg|Dorothy playing the yellow Maton electric guitar and Captain playing the drums File:TopoftheTots737.png File:TopoftheTots738.png File:TopoftheTots739.jpg|Bill File:TopoftheTots740.png File:TopoftheTots741.png File:TopoftheTots742.png File:TopoftheTots743.png|A light File:TopoftheTots744.png File:TopoftheTots745.png File:TopoftheTots746.png File:TopoftheTots747.png File:TopoftheTots748.png File:TopoftheTots749.png File:TopoftheTots750.png File:TopoftheTots751.png|Bill giving a thumbs up File:TopoftheTots752.png|Michael giving a thumbs up File:TopoftheTots753.png File:TopoftheTots754.png File:TopoftheTots755.jpg|Michael and Bill File:TopoftheTots756.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:TopoftheTots757.png|The Wiggly Group File:TopoftheTots758.png|Everybody waving goodbye File:TopoftheTotsWidescreenTransition13.png File:TopoftheTotsendcredits1.png|The end credits File:TopoftheTotsendcredits2.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Paul Paddick File:TopoftheTotsendcredits3.jpg|Dorothy and Caterina Mete File:TopoftheTotsendcredits4.jpg|Wags and Kristy Talbot File:TopoftheTotsendcredits5.jpg|Henry and Katherine Patrick File:TopoftheTotsendcredits6.png|Tamara and her regular self File:TopoftheTotsendcredits7.png|Ryan and his regular self File:TopoftheTotsendcredits8.png|Lucy and her regular self File:TopoftheTotsendcredits9.png|Franko and his regular self File:TopoftheTotsendcredits10.png|Larissa and her regular self File:TopoftheTotsendcredits11.png File:TopoftheTotsendcredits12.png File:TopoftheTotsendcredits13.png File:TopoftheTotsendcredits14.png File:TopoftheTotsendcredits15.png File:TopoftheTotsendcredits16.png File:TopoftheTotsendcredits17.png File:TopoftheTotsendcredits19.png File:TopoftheTotsendcredits20.png File:TopoftheTotsendcredits21.png File:TopoftheTotsendcredits22.png File:TopoftheTotsendcredits23.png File:TopoftheTotsendcredits24.png File:TopoftheTotsendcredits25.png File:TopoftheTotsendcredits26.png File:TopoftheTotsendcredits27.png File:TopoftheTotsendcredits28.png File:TopoftheTotsendcredits29.png File:TopoftheTotsendcredits30.png File:TopoftheTotsendcredits31.png File:TopoftheTotsendcredits32.png File:TopoftheTotsendcredits33.png File:TopoftheTotsendcredits34.png File:TopoftheTotsendcredits35.jpg File:TopoftheTotsendcredits36.png|Paul Field File:TopoftheTotsendcredits37.png|Leeanne Ashley File:TopoftheTotsendcredits38.png|Borce Damcevski File:TopoftheTotsendcredits39.png|Peter Dudkin File:TopoftheTotsendcredits40.png|Jennifer Carmody File:TopoftheTotsendcredits41.png|Andrew Horne File:TopoftheTotsendcredits42.png|Derek Jones File:TopoftheTotsendcredits43.png|Maurice Akenson and Tony Jennings File:TopoftheTotsendcredits44.png|Alex Morrison and Rowan Peacock File:TopoftheTotsendcredits45.png|The Lighting and Construction Crew File:TopoftheTotsendcredits46.png|Craig Abercrombie File:TopoftheTotsendcredits47.png|Alex Keller File:TopoftheTotsendcredits48.png|Vince Pace File:TopoftheTotsendcredits49.png|Emma Raven File:TopoftheTotsendcredits50.png|Chris Batson File:TopoftheTotsendcredits51.png|Gary Johnston File:TopoftheTotsendcredits52.png|Neena Adams File:TopoftheTotsendcredits53.png|The New York Crew File:TopoftheTotsendcredits54.png|Frank Leandro and Paul Field File:TopoftheTotsendcredits55.png File:TopoftheTotsendcredits56.png File:TopoftheTotsendcredits57.png File:TopoftheTotsendcredits58.png File:TopoftheTotsendcredits59.png File:TopoftheTotsendcredits60.png File:TopoftheTotssongcredits1.png|Song Credits: Say Aah At The Doctors File:TopoftheTotssongcredits2.png|Song Credits: Calling All Cows File:TopoftheTotssongcredits3.png|Song Credits: The Bricklayers Song File:TopoftheTotssongcredits4.png|Song Credits: Tick Tock (All Night Long) File:TopoftheTotssongcredits5.png|Song Credits: Bow Wow Wow File:TopoftheTotssongcredits6.png|Song Credits: Feeling Chirpy File:TopoftheTotssongcredits7.png|Song Credits: Fly Through The Sky File:TopoftheTotssongcredits8.png|Song Credits: Can You Dig It? File:TopoftheTotssongcredits9.png|Song Credits: Picking Flowers File:TopoftheTotssongcredits10.png|Song Credits: Knead Some Dough File:TopoftheTotssongcredits11.png|Song Credits: I Wave My Arms And Swing My Baton File:TopoftheTotssongcredits12.png|Song Credits: Cowboys And Cowgirls File:TopoftheTotssongcredits13.png|Song Credits: Central Park New York File:TopoftheTotssongcredits14.png|Song Credits: New York Firefighter File:TopoftheTotssongcredits15.png|Song Credits: Open Wide Look Inside At The Dentist File:TopoftheTotssongcredits16.png|Song Credits: Lettuce Sing (Fresh Fruit And Vegies) File:TopoftheTotssongcredits17.png|Song Credits: Let's Go Swimming File:TopoftheTotsmusiciancredits1.png|The Musician Credits File:TopoftheTotsmusiciancredits2.png File:TopoftheTotsmusiciancredits3.png File:TopoftheTotsmusiciancredits4.png File:TopoftheTotsmusiciancredits5.png File:TopoftheTotsmusiciancredits6.png File:TopoftheTotsmusiciancredits7.png File:TopoftheTotsmusiciancredits8.jpg File:TopoftheTotsmusiciancredits9.png File:TopoftheTotsmusiciancredits10.png File:TopoftheTotsmusiciancredits11.png File:TopoftheTotsmusiciancredits12.png File:TopoftheTotsSpecialThankscredits1.png|The Special Thanks Credits File:TopoftheTotsSpecialThankscredits2.png File:TopoftheTotsSpecialThankscredits3.png File:TopoftheTotsSpecialThankscredits4.png File:TopoftheTotsSpecialThankscredits5.png File:TopoftheTotsSpecialThankscredits6.png File:TopoftheTotsMatonLogo.png|The Wiggles use Australia Made Maton Guitar TheWiggles'ThankYouMessage.jpg|The Wiggles' thank you message File:TopoftheTotsendboard.png|Endboard File:TopoftheTotspostcreditsscene1.png|Matt Russell writing something on his clapper File:TopoftheTotspostcreditsscene2.jpg|Matt Russell File:TopoftheTotspostcreditsscene3.jpg|"That's A Wrap" on Matt's clapper File:TopoftheTotsdedicationcard1.png|A dedication card of Jane Hill (AUS and UK version) File:TopoftheTotsdedicationcard2.png|A dedication card of Slim Dusty (AUS and UK version) JaneHillDedicationCard.jpg|A dedication card of Jane Hill (US version) SlimDustyDedicationCard.jpg|A dedication card of Slim Dusty (US version) TopoftheTots-WarningScreen.png|Warning Screen TopoftheTots-GeneralExhibition.png|Rated G Screen ABCForKids1992Logo4.jpeg|ABC for Kids Logo TopoftheTots-DVDMenu.jpg|Main menu (Background music: Say Aah at the Doctors (Instrumental) TopoftheTots-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection menu (Background music: The Bricklayers Song) TopoftheTots-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Page 2 TopoftheTots-SongSelectionMenu3.jpg|Page 3 TopoftheTots-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu (Background music: Cowboys and Cowgirls) TopoftheTots-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (Background music: Feeling Chirpy) Sydney-CartoonVersion.jpg|Cartoon version of Sydney TheWigglesLogoinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Wiggles Logo LiveHotPotatoes!TitleCard.jpg|Title Card TheWigglesinLiveHotPotatoes!Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles in prologue TheWigglesinBoat.jpg|The Wiggles in Boat TheWigglesatSydneyHarbourBridge.jpg|The Wiggles at Sydney Harbour Bridge TheS.SFeatherswordinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The S.S Feathersword Overture-LiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|"Overture" SamPlayingTrumpet.jpg|Sam playing trumpet DominicLindsayPlayingTrumpetinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Dominic playing trumpet JeffSleepinginLiveHotPotatoes!Prologue.png|Jeff sleeping in prologue TheWigglyOrchestrainLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Wiggly Orchestra DominicLindsayandTonyHenry.jpg|Dominic Lindsay and Tony Henry FrankoTorrelliinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Franko RyanDeSaulnierinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Ryan TheWigglyDancersinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers TheBigRedCarinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Big Red Car TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2003Live.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" MurrayandJeffinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Murray and Jeff GregandAnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Greg and Anthony File:TheWigglesinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Wiggles File:RyanSingingTootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar.png|Ryan singing TheAwakeWigglesinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles LucyStuartinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Lucy GregSinginginLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Greg singing AnthonyandTonyHenry.jpg|Anthony and Tony Henry File:TheWigglyManzillasSingingTootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar.png|The Wiggly Manzillas singing JeffandGregTruman.jpg|Jeff and Greg Truman JeffandSaminLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Jeff and Sam JeffandCraig.jpg|Jeff and Craig TheOtherWigglesandtheWigglyOrchestra.jpg|The Other Wiggles and the Wiggly Orchestra AudienceinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The audience JeffandDominicLindsay.jpg|Jeff and Dominic Lindsay TheAwakeWigglesandtheWigglyOrchestra.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and the Wiggly Orchestra TheWigglesandtheWigglyOrchestra.jpg|The Wiggles and the Wiggly Orchestra Rock-A-ByeYourBear-2003LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" GregandGregTruman.jpg|Greg and Greg Truman Greg,GregTrumanandSamMoran.jpg|Greg, Greg T. and Sam TheNonrealisticWigglesinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles GreginLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Greg Rock-A-ByeYourBear-2003Live.jpg|"Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" GregandSaminLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Greg and Sam JeffSleepinginLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Jeff sleeping TheNonrealisticWigglesandtheWigglyOrchestra.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and the Wiggly Orchestra GregandJeffinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Greg and Jeff AnthonyandMurrayinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Anthony and Murray JeffWakingUpinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Jeff waking up SamandAnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Sam and Anthony DominicLindsayinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Dominic Lindsay JeffinLiveHotPotatoes!4.jpg|Jeff talking about his favorite instrument WelcometoNetworkWiggles.jpg|"Welcome to Network Wiggles" TonyGardner,RexGohandJohnO'Grady.jpg|Tony Gardner, Rex Goh and John O'Grady playing music. JeffSleepinginLiveHotPotatoes!2.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinLiveHotPotatoes!2.jpg|Jeff waking up JeffandAnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|''"My favorite instrument is drums."' TonyHenryinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Tony Henry playing the drums Anthony'sMusicalMovements-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Anthony's Musical Movements" Anthony'sMusicalMovements.jpg|"Anthony's Musical Movements" Anthony'sMusicalMovements2.jpg|Murray and Anthony Anthony'sMusicalMovements3.jpg|Jeff and Anthony Anthony'sMusicalMovements4.jpg|Anthony dancing Anthony'sMusicalMovements5.jpg|Greg and Anthony Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!-LivePrologue.jpg|"Let's get ready to go, go, go."'' Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!-Live.jpg|"Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TheUnforgottenWigglesinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles JeffandTonyHenry.jpg|Jeff and Tony Henry CaptainFeatherswordandLeeanneAshley.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Leeanne TheProWigglyHumansinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans CaptainFeatherswordDancinginLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword LarissaWrightinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Larissa TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans CaptainandAnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Captain and Anthony DorothyandWagsinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Dorothy and Wags TheWigglyMascotsinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots TheWigglyFriendsandSamMoran.jpg|Sam and the Wiggly Friends HenryinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Henry the Octopus JeffandDorothyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy HenryandJeffinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Henry and Jeff TheWigglyGroupinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Wiggly Group TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends DorothyandHenryinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Dorothy and Henry TheOtherWigglyGroupinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group WagsandGregTruman.jpg|Wags and Greg Truman MurrayandGregTruman.jpg|Murray and Greg Truman JeffSleepinginLiveHotPotatoes!3.jpg|Jeff sleeping and Anthony TheOtherWigglesinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Other Wiggles AnthonyandGregTruman.jpg|Anthony and Greg Truman AnthonyandDominicLindsayinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Anthony and Dominic Lindsay JeffWakingUpinLiveHotPotatoes!3.jpg|Jeff waking up JeffinLiveHotPotatoes!5.jpg|Jeff running Hoop-Dee-Doo-LivePrologue.jpg|Jeff introducing "Hoop Dee Doo" JeffDoingaHandstand.jpg|Jeff doing a handstand TheEarlyWigglyGroupinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group AnthonyandHenryinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Anthony and Henry CaptainandHenryinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Captain and Henry GregPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Greg playing Maton acoustic guitar MurraySinginginLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Murray singing HoopDeeDoo-2003Live.jpg|"Hoop-Dee-Doo" DorothyandDominicLindsay.jpg|Dorothy and Dominic Lindsay AnthonySinginginLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Anthony singing MurrayandLeeanneAshley.jpg|Murray and Leeanne JeffandLeeanneAshley.jpg|Jeff and Leeanne TheOtherWigglesandBrettClarke.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Brett LeeanneAshleyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Wiggly Dancer Leeanne Ashley HenryandLeeanneAshley.jpg|Henry and Leeanne Ashley MurrayandHenryinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Murray and Henry AnthonyandLeeanneAshley.jpg|Anthony and Leeanne BenMurrayinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Ben JeffandRyanDeSaulnier.jpg|Jeff and Ryan TheOtherWigglyHumansinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans MurrayandDorothyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Murray and Dorothy DorothyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur TheWigglesandDorothyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy DorothyandAnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)-2003LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur)" DorothyDancinginLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Dorothy dancing D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)-2003Live.jpg|"D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur)" DorothyandGreginLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Dorothy and Greg BrettClarkeinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Brett DorothyandBrettClarke.jpg|Dorothy and Brett Clarke MurrayCollectingRoses.jpg|Murray collecting roses TheMoguelFamilyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Moguel Family DorothyandLucyStuart.jpg|Dorothy and Lucy MurrayandMaleKidinWheelchair.jpg|Murray and male kid in wheelchair File:RyanSingingD.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavoriteDinosaur).png|Ryan singing Dorothy,AnthonyandLarissaWright.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and Larissa AnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Anthony showing portraits of the Wiggles OrigamiRose.jpg|Origami rose TheJapanesePeople.jpg|The Japanese people RollingDowntheSandhills-LivePrologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Rolling Down the Sandhills" CaptainFeatherswordinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Wiggle Bay CaptainFeatherswordRollingDowntheSandhills.jpg|"Rolling Down the Sandhills" RollingDowntheSandhills-Live.jpg|Greg and Anthony RunningUptheSandhills-LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Running Down the Sandhills" RunningUptheSandhills-Live.jpg|"Running Up the Sandhills" CaptainFeatherswordRunningUptheSandhills.jpg|Captain Feathersword running up the sandhills GregandTonyHenry.jpg|Greg and Tony Henry GregandDominicLindsay.jpg|Greg and Dominic Lindsay RollingDowntheSandhills(Reprise)-Prologue.jpg|''"Why don't we roll down the sandhills again?"'' RollingDowntheSandhills(Reprise).jpg|"Rolling Down the Sandhills" (Reprise) JeffinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Jeff DorothyinLiveHotPotatoes!2.jpg|Dorothy The Dinosaur With Breaking News JeffinLiveHotPotatoes!2.jpg|Jeff leaving CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)-2003LivePrologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)-2003Live.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)" ButterfliesFlit-LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Butterflies Flit" DorothyBalletDancinginLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Dorothy ballet dancing SamandDorothyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Sam and Dorothy ButterfliesFlit-Live.jpg|"Butterflies Flit" CaptainFeatherswordandGregTruman.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Greg Truman CaptainFeatherswordasaButterfly.jpg|Captain Feathersword as a butterfly CaptainandDorothyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Wags and Captain TheLandWiggleFriendsinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends CaptainFallingDowninLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down DorothySinginginLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Dorothy singing TheMaleWiggleFriendsinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends as butterflies ButterfliesFlit-LiveEpilogue.jpg|Anthony and Murray holding Dorothy's roses Greg'sNews-LiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Greg's News GreginLiveHotPotatoes!2.jpg|Greg announcing Santa's lost GreginLiveHotPotatoes!3.jpg|and where Jeff is JeffinUnknownLocation.jpg|Jeff in unknown location CaptainFeatherswordinLiveHotPotatoes!2.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding magic weather sword DancingDaffodils.jpg|Dancing Daffodils WobblyCamel-LiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Wobbly Camel FluffyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Fluffy the Wagette CaptainFeatherswordinLiveHotPotatoes!3.jpg|Captain Feathersword in his clothes torn MurrayinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Murray explaining about Jeff Anthony,MurrayandGregTruman.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Greg Truman TheAwakeWigglyHumansinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans AnthonyholdingtheJeffBalloon.jpg|Anthony holding the Jeff balloon Captain,AnthonyandtheJeffBalloon.jpg|Captain, Anthony and the Jeff balloon Where'sJeff?-LivePrologue.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers arriving while dressing up as Jeff RyanDeSaulnierasJeff.jpg|Ryan as Jeff BenMurrayasJeff.jpg|Ben as Jeff LucyStuartasJeff.jpg|Lucy as Jeff JeffBalloon.jpg|The Jeff Balloon Where'sJeff?-Live.jpg|"Where's Jeff?" GregTrumanandSamMoran.jpg|Greg Truman and Sam Moran Where'sJeff?-Live2.jpg|Jeff on the balcony BrettClarkeasJeff.jpg|Brett as Jeff FrankoTorrelliasJeff.jpg|Franko as Jeff LarissaWrightasJeff.jpg|Larissa as Jeff JeffandBrettClarke.jpg|Jeff and Brett Clarke GregTrumaninLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Greg Truman File:TheWigglyManzillasSingingWhere'sJeff.png|The Wiggly Manzillas singing CraigintheJeffHairWig.jpg|Craig in the Jeff hair wig Where'sJeff?-Live3.jpg|Jeff arriving back on stage CaptainFeatherswordandtheJeffBalloon.jpg|Captain Feathersword and the Jeff balloon JeffBalloonInflated.jpg|Jeff balloon inflated MusicWithMurray-Live.jpg|"Music With Murray" PlayYourGuitarWithMurray-LivePrologue.jpg|Murray holding guitar PlayYourGuitarWithMurray-2003Live.jpg|"Play Your Guitar With Murray" MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar CaptainFeatherswordandTonyHenryinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Tony Henry MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword SamandMurrayinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Sam and Murray MurrayandDominicLindsay.jpg|Murray and Dominic Lindsay MurrayandTonyHenry.jpg|Murray and Tony Henry MurrayLyingontheStage.jpg|Murray lying on the stage CaptainFeatherswordJumpingonBeanbag.jpg|Captain Feathersword jumping on beanbag JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword TheMonkeyDance-2003Live.jpg|"The Monkey Dance" File:GregTrumanandSamMoranSingingTheMonkeyDance.jpg|Greg T. and Sam M. singing SamMoraninLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Sam Moran We'reDancingwithWagstheDog-2003LivePrologue.jpg|Greg and Anthony WagsandAnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Wags and Anthony WagsandLeeanneAshley.jpg|Wags and Leeanne TonyHenryandWagstheDog.jpg|Tony and Wags We'reDancingWithWagstheDog-2003Live.jpg|"We're Dancing with Wags the Dog" TheWigglesandWagsinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags WagsandMurrayinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Wags and Murray MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar GregPlayingRedMatonGuitar.jpg|Greg playing red Maton electric guitar WagsDoingaSplit.jpg|Wags doing a split JeffandWagsinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Jeff and Wags CentralPark,NewYork-LivePrologue.jpg|Murray talking about New York BigApple.jpg|Big apple AnthonyEatingBigApple.jpg|Anthony eating big apple FrankLeandroinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Firefighter Frank Leandro CentralPark,NewYork-Live.jpg|"Central Park, New York" CaptainFeatherswordSkating.jpg|Captain Feathersword skating GregandWagsinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Greg and Wags WagsinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Wags the Dog HereComeTheReindeer-LivePrologue.jpg|Murray teaching the actions File:GregTrumanSingingHereCometheReindeer.png|Greg Truman singing HereCometheReindeer-Live.jpg|"Here Come the Reindeer" RexGoh.jpg|Rex Goh playing Red Fender Stratocaster guitar FruitSalad-LivePrologue.jpg|Santa and Captain Feathersword FruitSalad-2003Live.jpg|"Fruit Salad" File:SamMoranSingingFruitSalad.png|Sam singing File:GregTrumandSamMoranSingingFruitSalad.png|"Uh-huh-huh." QuackQuack-2003LivePrologue.jpg|Murray and Captain QuackQuack-2003Live.jpg|"Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)" JeffPlayingKeyboardinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard SamMoran,CaptainFeatherswordandDominicLindsay.jpg|Sam, Captain Feathersword and Dominic singing "Quack, Quack, Cock-a-Doodle-Doo" in an opera style SamandCaptainFeatherswordinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Sam and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordSinginginLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing CaptainFeatherswordandDominicLindsay.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Dominic Lindsay EagleRock-LivePrologue.jpg|Captain and Anthony CaptainFeatherswordSingingEagleRock.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing EagleRock-Live.jpg|"Eagle Rock" GregandMurrayinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Greg and Murray playing Maton guitars File:GregTrumanandSamMoranSingingEagleRock.png|The Wiggly Manzanas singing TonyGardner.jpg|Tony Gardner JohnO'Grady.jpg|John O'Grady IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton-LivePrologue.jpg|Greg introducing "I Wave My Arms and Swing My Baton" IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton-Live.jpg|"I Wave My Arms And Swing My Baton" File:TheWigglyManzillasSingingIWaveMyArmsandSwingMyBaton.png|The Wiggly Manzillas singing SamandDominicLindsay.jpg|Sam and Dominic Lindsay CraigAbercrombieinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Craig Abercrombie IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton-Live2.jpg|The Wiggly Group SantaClausinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Santa Claus riding scooter CaptainandGreginLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Captain and Greg File:HotPotato-2003LivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Hot Potato" File:HotPotato-2003Live.jpg|"Hot Potato" File:TheWigglesandTonyHenry.jpg|The Wiggles and Tony Henry File:AnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|Anthony in epilogue File:AnthonyandMurrayinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|Anthony and Murray in epilogue File:TheAudienceinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|The audience in epilogue File:JeffandAnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|Jeff and Anthony in epilogue File:TheWigglesinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|The Wiggles in epilogue File:GreginLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|Greg in epilogue File:WigglyChristmasMedley-2003LivePrologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Wiggly Christmas Medley" File:HaveaVeryMerryChristmas-2003Live.jpg|"Have a Very Merry Christmas" File:TheAwakeWigglesinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|The Awake Wiggles in epilogue File:TheWigglesWearingChristmasHats.png|The Wiggles wearing Christmas hats File:TheUnforgottenWigglesWearingChristmasHats.png|The Unforgotten Wiggles wearing Christmas hats File:AnthonyWearingaChristmasHat.png|Anthony wearing a Christmas hat File:MurrayWearingaChristmasHat.png|Murray wearing a Christmas hat File:JeffWearingaChristmasHat.png|Jeff wearing a Christmas hat File:TheWigglesandDorothyinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|The Wiggles in epilogue UntoUs,ThisHolyNight-2003Live.jpg|"Unto Us, This Holy Night" File:GregWearingaChristmasHat.png|Greg wearing a Christmas hat File:TheWiggleFriendsinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Wiggle Friends File:TheWigglyGroupinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|The Wiggly Group in epilogue File:TheAwakeWigglyGroupinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group File:FelizNavidad-2003Live.jpg|"Felice Navidad" File:DorothyandGreginLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Dorothy and Greg in epilogue File:GregandJeffWearingChristmasHats.png|Greg and Jeff wearing Christmas hats TheLandWigglyGroupinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group BrettClarkePlayingDrum.jpg|Brett the Drummer Boy Dorothy,GregandBrett.jpg|Dorothy, Greg and Brett File:TheOtherWigglyGroupinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|The Other Wiggly Group in epilogue TheMaleWigglyGroupinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group TheWigglyGroupandBrettClarke.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Brett File:GregSinginginLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|Greg singing in epilogue File:DorothyDancinginLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|Dorothy dancing in epilogue File:CaptainFeatherswordDancinginLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|Captain dancing in epilogue File:JeffandWagsinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|Jeff and Wags in epilogue File:DorothyandGregTruman.jpg|Dorothy and Greg Truman File:JingleBells-2003Live.jpg|"Jingle Bells" File:TheWigglyDancersinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|The Wiggly Dancers in epilogue File:TheWigglyManzillasSingingWigglyChristmasMedley.png|The Wiggly Manzillas singing File:DorothyandAnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|Dorothy and Anthony in epilogue File:MurrayandHenryinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|Murray and Henry in epilogue TheOppositeWigglyGroupinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group GregandHenryinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Greg and Henry Henry'sChristmasDance-2003Live.jpg|"Henrys Christmas Dance" Let'sClapHandsForSantaClaus-2003Live.jpg|"Lets Clap Hands For Santa Claus" WigglyChristmasMedley-2003Live.jpg|"Wiggly Christmas Medley" GoSantaGo-2003Live.jpg|"Go Santa Go" File:JeffandDorothyinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|Jeff and Dorothy in epilogue AudienceinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|The audience in epilogue WagsinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Wags in epilogue Dorothy,WagsandSantaClaus.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and Santa TheWigglyMascotsinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in epilogue HenryandWagsinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Henry and Wags DorothyandHenryinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in epilogue DorothyinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Dorothy in epilogue JeffinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Jeff in epilogue TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans in epilogue TheOtherWigglyHumansinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans in epilogue TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in epilogue LiveHotPotatoes!-ClosingScene.jpg|Epilogue TheProWigglyHumansinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in epilogue LiveHotPotatoes!EpilogueGoof.jpg|Goof in epilogue TheWigglyOrchestrainLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggly Orchestra in epilogue TheUnforgottenWigglesinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in epilogue GregandMurrayinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Greg and Murray in epilogue JeffandSaminLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Jeff and Sam in epilogue TheAwakeWigglyHumansinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in epilogue JeffandAnthonyintheAudience.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in the audience CaptainandAnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Captain and Anthony in epilogue TheNonrealisticWigglesinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in epilogue GregandJeffinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Greg and Jeff in epilogue GreginLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Greg in epilogue GregandAnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Greg and Anthony in epilogue JeffandAnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in epilogue AnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Anthony in epilogue DominicLindsayPlayingTrumpetinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Dominic playing trumpet in epilogue TonyHenryinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Tony in epilogue Murray'sTitleinLiveHotPotatoes!EndCredits.jpg|Murray's title Jeff'sTitleinLiveHotPotatoes!EndCredits.jpg|Jeff's title Anthony'sTitleinLiveHotPotatoes!EndCredits.jpg|Anthony's title Greg'sTitleinLiveHotPotatoes!EndCredits.jpg|Greg's title LiveHotPotatoes!CastCredits.jpg|Cast Credits LiveHotPotatoes!CastCredits2.jpg|Cast Credits LiveHotPotatoes!EndCredits.jpg|End Credits IMG_9514.jpg|Endboard IndiaDedicationCard.jpg|India (June 14th 2000-June 20th 2003) SteveBlau-DedicationCard.jpg|Steve Blau (December 10th 1959-August 7th 2004) RecordBackground.jpg|Record background YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-TitleCard.jpg|Title Card Murray'sTitleinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Murray's title Jeff'sTitleinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Jeff's title Anthony'sTitleinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Anthony's title Sam'sTitleinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Sam's title TheWigglesinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|The Wiggles TheProfessionalWigglesinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|The Professional Wiggles YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles introducing "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" TheWigglesVocalizing.jpg|The Wiggles vocalizing TheNonrealisticWigglesinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing(song).jpg|"You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" (Featuring Leo Sayer) SamSingingYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Sam singing JeffandAnthonyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Jeff and Anthony TheWigglesandWagsinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags LeoSayerinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Leo Sayer Clare,LeoandCaterina.jpg|Clare, Leo and Cathy TheWigglesWearingBeatlesClothes.jpg|The Wiggles wearing Beatles clothes TheWigglesWearingVestsandPants.jpg|The Wiggles wearing colored vests and pants LeoVocalizing.jpg|Leo vocalizing DorothyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur LeoonDorothy'sHand.jpg|Leo on Dorothy's hand JeffinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Jeff dancing MurrayinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Murray dancing AnthonyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Anthony dancing SaminYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Sam dancing JeffWearingVestandPants.jpg|Jeff wearing vest and pants AnthonyDancinginhisGreekOutfit.jpg|Anthony dancing in his Greek outfit SamWearingBeatlesClothes.jpg|Sam wearing Beatles clothes TheWigglesSingingGreek.jpg|The Wiggles singing Greek SamSingingDr.Knickerbocker.jpg|Sam singing Dr.Knickerbocker.jpg|"Dr Knickerbocker" TheOtherWigglesSingingDr.Knickerbocker.jpg|The Other Wiggles singing ASailorWenttoSea-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "A Sailor Went To Sea/Hornpipe" AnthonyasaSailor.jpg|Anthony as a sailor SailingShip.jpg|Sailing ship ASailorWenttoSea1.jpg|"A Sailor Went to Sea" ASailorWenttoSea2.jpg|Jeff singing ASailorWenttoSea3.jpg|Murray singing ASailorWenttoSea4.jpg|Sam singing AnthonyPlayingDrum.jpg|Anthony playing drum MurrayintheWindow.jpg|Murray in the window Hornpipe.jpg|"Hornpipe" Clare,EmilyandMegan.jpg|Clare, Emily and Megan TheLadySailors'DancingShoes.jpg|The Lady sailors' dancing shoes AnthonyintheWindow.jpg|Anthony in the window JeffintheWindow.jpg|Jeff in the window TroyCassar-DaleyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Troy Cassar-Daley playing Fender Telecaster guitar TroyandMurray.jpg|Troy and Murray OldDanTucker-Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Old Dan Tucker" TroyandMurrayPlayingGuitars.jpg|Troy and Murray playing guitars OldDanTucker.jpg|"Old Dan Tucker" AnthonyasOldDanTucker.jpg|Anthony as Old Dan Tucker TheProfessionalWigglesandTroyCassar-Daley.jpg|The Professoinal Wiggles and Troy playing music TroySingingOldDanTucker.jpg|Troy singing SamPlayingBlueMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Sam playing the blue Maton acoustic guitar CaptainFeatherswordSingingOldDanTucker.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandTroyCassar-Daley.jpg|The Wiggles, Troy and Captain Feathersword Murray,JeffandTroyCassar-Daley.jpg|Murray, Jeff and Troy JeffPlayingAccordioninYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Jeff playing accordion TheWigglyDancersinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers OneFinger,OneThumb.jpg|"One Finger, One Thumb" JeffSingingOneFinger,OneThumb.jpg|Jeff singing MurraySingingOneFinger,OneThumb.jpg|Murray singing SamSingingOneFinger,OneThumb.jpg|Sam singing CaptainFeatherswordSingingOneFinger,OneThumb.jpg|Captain Feathersword SamandCaptainFeatherswordinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Sam and Captain Feathersword TheShimmieShake-Prologue.jpg|Show host TheShimmieShake.jpg|"The Shimmie Shake!" AnthonyPlayingDrumsinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Anthony playing the drums MurrayPlayingHofnerBassGuitarinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Murray playing Hofner bass guitar MurrayasaBeatle.jpg|Murray as a Beatle SamSingingTheShimmieShake.jpg|Sam singing on microphone AnthonyasaBeatle.jpg|Anthony as a Beatle SamasaBeatle.jpg|Sam as a Beatle JeffPlayingGibsonES-165Guitar.jpg|Jeff playing Gibson guitar CaterinaasaBeatleDancer.jpg|Caterina as a Beatle dancer ClareasaBeatleDancer.jpg|Clare as a Beatle dancer JeffasaBeatle.jpg|Jeff as a Beatle TheFairyDance-Prologue.jpg|Sam greeting Dorothy SamandDorothyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Sam and Dorothy TheWigglesandDorothyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy DorothyDoingTheFairyDance.jpg|Dorothy doing the fairy dance RebeccainYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Rebecca the Fairy SamPlayingViolin.jpg|Sam playing the violin TheOtherWigglesinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|The Other Wiggles playing music TheFairyDance.jpg|"The Fairy Dance" ClareinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Clare CaterinainYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Caterina MarioinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Mario EmilyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Emily BeninYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Ben KristyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Kristy Day-O(TheBananaBoatSong).jpg|"Day-O (The Banana Boat Song)" SamSingingTheBananaBoatSong.jpg|Sam singing Ben,CaptainandKristy.jpg|Ben, Captain and Kristy TheOtherWigglesSingingTheBananaBoatSong.jpg|The Other Wiggles singing SamasaSailor.jpg|Sam as a sailor WagsasMrTallyman.jpg|Wags as tally man AdrianinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Adrian AntonioinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Sailor Antonio BananaBoat.jpg|Banana boat MurrayinhisTuxedoSuit.jpg|Murray in his tuxedo suit SwedishRhapsody-Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Swedish Rhapsody" SwedishRhapsody.jpg|"Swedish Rhapsody" MeganBolton.jpg|Megan LyninYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Lyn Moran SamandEmilyMcGlinn.jpg|Sam and Emily LaBamba-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Fernando Jr. FernanditoinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Fernando Jorge AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar LaBamba.jpg|"La Bamba" CaterinaandMario.jpg|Caterina and Mario FernandoandFernanditoMoguelinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Fernandito and Fernando LaBamba3.jpg|The Wiggles playing music FernandoandFernandoJrSingingLaBamba.jpg|Fernando and Fernando Jr singing FernandoinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Fernando playing the guitar File:IDriveTheBigRedCar.jpg|"I Drive The Big Red Car" DorothyDancinginYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur File:JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry keyboard File:MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar File:AnthonyCooking.jpg|Anthony cooking food File:SamSingingIDriveTheBigRedCar.jpg|Sam singing File:TheOtherWigglesSingingIDriveTheBigRedCar.jpg|The Other Wiggles File:TheBigRedCarinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|The Big Red Car HenryinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Henry the Octopus WagsinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Wags the Dog CaptainFeatherswordinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Captain Feathersword (AreYouReady)DotheBusStop-Prologue.jpg|Dorothy introducing "(Are You Ready?) Do the Bus Stop") Bus.jpg|A bus AntonioasaBusDriver.jpg|Antonio the bus driver (AreYouReady)DotheBusStop.jpg|"(Are You Ready?) Do the Bus Stop" DorothyDoingTheBusStop.jpg|Dorothy doing the bus stop Clare,DorothyandCaterina.jpg|Clare, Dorothy and Caterina (AreYouReady)DotheBusStop2.jpg|Anthony (AreYouReady)DotheBusStop3.jpg|Sam and Captain Feathersword (AreYouReady)DotheBusStop4.jpg|Jeff (AreYouReady)DotheBusStop5.jpg|Wags, Murray and Henry Ben,CaptainandAnthony.jpg|Ben, Captain and Anthony CaptainandAnthonyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Captain and Anthony SamandMurrayinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Sam and Murray MurrayandHenryinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Murray and Henry FollowtheLeader.jpg|"Follow the Leader" SamSingingFollowtheLeader.jpg|Sam Sam,Lyn,MurrayandCaterina.jpg|Sam, Lyn, Murray and Caterina AnthonyPlayingDrumsatWigglehouse.jpg|Anthony playing the drums TheFriendlyPirateCrewinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Captain Feathersword and his pirate crew File:DorothySingingFollowtheLeader.jpg|Dorothy singing File:DorothyandAnthonyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony File:MurrayandJeffinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Murray and Jeff File:DorothyBalletDancinginYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Dorothy ballet dancing File:CaptainFeatherswordSingingFollowtheLeader.jpg|Captain singing File:JeffasaFriendlyPirateCrewMember.jpg|Jeff as a Friendly Pirate Crew member File:CaptainFeatherswordDancinginYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing TalesOfTheViennaWoods-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Tales of the Vienna Woods" TalesOfTheViennaWoods.jpg|"Tales of the Vienna Woods" MurrayPlayingMandolininYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Murray playing mandolin and Jeff playing accordion ToHaveaTeaParty.jpg|"To Have a Tea Party" File:DorothySingingToHaveaTeaParty.jpg|Dorothy singing File:RosyTeapot.jpg|Rosy teapot File:TheWigglesSingingToHaveaTeaParty.jpg|The Wiggles singing File:NightSky.jpg|Night sky TheMooche-Prologue.jpg|Jeff introducing Duke Ellington's The Mooche HollyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Holly the Cat WagsandSaminYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Wags and Sam TheMooche.jpg|"The Mooche" SamasaCat.jpg|Sam as a cat TheMooche2.jpg|Wags AnthonyandMurrayasCats.jpg|Anthony and Murray as cats TheOtherWigglesasCats.jpg|The Other Wiggles as cats JeffasaCat.jpg|Jeff as a cat JeffSleepinginYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Jeff sleeping MurrayandJeffasCats.jpg|Murray and Jeff as cats LilTulloch.jpg|Lil SamPlayingTrumpetinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Sam playing trumpet WigglehouseinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Congas in front of Wigglehouse SamPlayingCongas.jpg|Sam playing congas SamandClareField.jpg|Sam and Clare Field FirstinLine1.jpg|"First in Line" AnthonyandEmilyMcGlinn.jpg|Anthony and Emily AnthonyPlayingCongasinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Anthony playing congas FirstinLine2.jpg|Anthony, Emily, and Ben MurrayPlayingCongas.jpg|Murray playing congas FirstinLine3.jpg|Murray, Caterina, and Mario JeffPlayingCongas.jpg|Jeff playing congas JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword FirstinLine4.jpg|Jeff, Captain, and Ben TheAwakeWigglesinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|The Awake Wiggles SwingingOnASwing-Prologue.jpg|Wags and Anthony SamonaSwing.jpg|Sam on a swing SwingingOnASwing.jpg|"Swinging On A Swing" SamSingingSwingingonaSwing.jpg|Sam singing TheWigglyBarbershopQuartet.jpg|The Wiggly Barbershop Quartet WagsandAnthonyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Wags pushing Anthony on a swing AnthonySingingSwingingonaSwing.jpg|Anthony singing JeffandWagsinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Wags pushing Jeff on a swing JeffSingingSwingingonaSwing.jpg|Jeff singing WagsandMurrayinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Wags pushing Murray on a swing MurraySingingSwingingonaSwing.jpg|Murray singing CountryGarden-Prologue.jpg|Murray and George Tseros MurrayandGeorgeTseores.jpg|Murray and George playing guitar and bouzouki SamandAnthonyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Sam and Anthony CountryGarden.jpg|"Country Garden" (Instrumental Style) We'reAllFriends.jpg|"We're All Friends" MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar AnthonyPlayingBouzoukiinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Anthony playing bouzouki TheWigglyFriendsinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|The Wiggle Friends AnthonyandMurrayinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Anthony and Murray SamSingingWe'reAllFriends.jpg|Sam singing TheEarlyWigglyFriendsinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends TheLandWigglyFriendsinYouMakeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|The Land Wiggly Friends JeffandSaminYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Jeff and Sam WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Wags and Captain DorothyandHenryinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Dorothy and Henry CaptainandDorothyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Captain and Dorothy YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-ClosingScene.jpg|The Wiggles in epilogue JeffSleepinginYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingEpilogue.jpg|Jeff sleeping in epilogue JeffWakingUpinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Jeff waking up YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-ClosingScene2.jpg|Jeff awake YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-ClosingScene3.jpg|The Wiggles waving goodbye Murray'sTitleinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingCredits.jpg|Murray's title Jeff'sTitleinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingCredits.jpg|Jeff's title Anthony'sTitleinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingCredits.jpg|Anthony's title Sam'sTitleinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingCredits.jpg|Sam's title LeoSayer'sTitleinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingCredits.jpg|Leo's title TroyCassar-Daley'sTitleinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingCredits.jpg|Troy's title AnthonyandAntonioinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingEpilogue.jpg|Anthony and his son Antonio in epilogue AntonioinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingEpilogue.jpg|Antonio in epilogue DorothyandEmilyMcGlinn.jpg|Dorothy and Emily McGlinn File:MurrayCookPlayingResonatorGuitar.jpg|Murray playing resonator guitar File:MurrayCookinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingEpilogue.jpg|Murray in epilogue CaptainFeatherswordandPaulPaddickinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Paul Paddick JeffinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingEpilogue.jpg|Jeff in epilogue WagsandMarioMartinez-Diaz.jpg|Wags and Mario Martinez-Diz SaminYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingEpilogue.jpg|Sam in epilogue SamPlayingTrumpetinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingEpilogue.jpg|Sam playing "Get Ready to Wiggle" on trumpet in epilogue HenryandRebeccaKnox.jpg|Henry and Rebecca Knox YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingEndCredits.jpg|End Credits MeganinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingEndCredits.jpg|Megan in end credits ClareinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingEndCredits.jpg|Clare in end credits CaterinainYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingEndCredits.jpg|Caterina in end credits FernanditoinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingEndCredits.jpg|Fernando in end credits LyninYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingEndCredits.jpg|Lyn in end credits BeninYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingEndCredits.jpg|Ben in end credits KristyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingEndCredits.jpg|Kristy in end credits AdrianinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingEndCredits.jpg|Adrian in end credits YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingSongCredits.jpg|Greg's name in the song credits YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingSongCredits2.jpg|Greg's name in the song credits YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-Anthony'sMessage.jpg|Anthony's message in the end credits IMG_4847.jpg|Endboard SingaSongofWigglesTitleCard.jpg|Caterina Mete and Title Card box TheWigglesandCaterinaMete.jpg|The Wiggles and Caterina TheWigglesinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|The Wiggles OldMacDonaldHadAFarm-Prologue.jpg|Jeff introducing "Old MacDonald Had a Farm" JeffasOldMacDonald.jpg|Jeff as Old MacDonald OldMacDonaldHadAFarm.jpg|"Old MacDonald Had a Farm" SamSingingSingaSongofSixpence.jpg|Sam singing SingaSongofSixpence.jpg|"Sing a Song of Sixpence" ClareinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Clare Field JeffastheBlackbirds.jpg|Jeff as the blackbirds RosesAreRed.jpg|Rhyme: "Roses Are Red" OverintheMeadow.jpg|"Over in the Meadow" EmilyMcGlinninSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Emily the Mother Duck OverintheMeadow2.jpg|The ducks RebeccaKnoxinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Rebecca the Mother Fish OverintheMeadow3.jpg|The fishes KristyTalbotinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Kristy the Mother Bird OverintheMeadow4.jpg|The birds MeganBoltoninSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Megan the Mother Frog OverintheMeadow5.jpg|The frogs OverintheMeadow6.jpg|The bees Mary,Mary,QuiteContrary-Prologue.jpg|Dorothy introducing "Mary, Mary, Quite Contrary" Mary,Mary,QuiteContrary.jpg|"Mary, Mary, Quite Contrary" WashtheDishes.jpg|Rhyme: "Wash the Dishes" RubaDubDub.jpg|"Rub-a-Dub-Dub" ADillar,ADollar.jpg|Rhyme: "A Dillar, A Dollar" LynMoraninSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Lyn Moran TheWiggleFriendsinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|The Wiggle Friends TheWigglyMascotsinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots Chuckwagon.jpg|Chuck wagon WagsinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Wags the Dog HenryinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Henry the Octopus WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword TheMaleWiggleFriendsinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends She'llBeComingRoundTheMountain.jpg|"She'll Be Coming Round The Mountain" SmilingGirls,RosyBoys.jpg|Rhyme: "Smiling Girls, Rosy Boys" SamSingingOldKingCole.jpg|Sam holding book JeffasOldKingCole.jpg|"Old King Cole" OldKingCole.jpg|Old King Cole and his wife OldKingCole-Fiddlers.jpg|The 3 fiddlers HumptyDumpty-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Humpty Dumpty" HumptyDumpty.jpg|"Humpty Dumpty" SamSingingHumptyDumpty.jpg|King Sam CaptainFallingDowninSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Captain Feathersword as Humpty Dumpty falling down CaptainandAnthonyinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Captain and Anthony MurrayandJeffinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Murray and Jeff AnthonyandMurrayinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Anthony and Murray TheOtherWigglesinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|The Other Wiggles JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Jeff and Captain JeffandAnthonyinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Jeff and Anthony MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Murray and Captain DorothyinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Dorothy BlackVelvetBand-Prologue.jpg|Sam and Dorothy CaptainFeatherswordReadingBlackVelvetBand.jpg|Captain Feathesrword reading the story TheProfessionalWigglesinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|The Professional Wiggles CarolynFerrieinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Carolyn Ferrie BlackVelvetBand.jpg|"Black Velvet Band" BlackVelvetBand2.jpg|Prince Michael and Anthony the butcher BlackVelvetBand3.jpg|Prince Michael and Fernando the bicycle maker FernanditoMoguelinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Fernandito Moguel BlackVelvetBand4.jpg|Prince Michael and Caterina the florist CaterinaSingingBlackVelvetBand.jpg|Caterina singing BlackVelvetBand5.jpg|Prince Michael and the princess BlackVelvetBand6.jpg|The dance ball CurlyLocks.jpg|Rhyme: "Curly Locks" JeffasaTurkey.jpg|Jeff as a turkey TheTurkeyInTheStraw.jpg|"The Turkey In The Straw" SamandTroyCassar-Dally.jpg|Sam and Troy SamPlayingBanjo.jpg|Sam playing banjo TheAwakeWigglesandTroyCassar-Dally.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Troy Cassar-Dally MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar SamandAnthonyinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Sam and Anthony AnthonyPlayingCornet.jpg|Anthony playing cornet JackBeNimble.jpg|"Jack Be Nimble" AdrianQuinnellinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Adrian as Jack OldKingCole-Guitarists.jpg|"Old King Cole" (Guitarists) One,Two,BuckleMyShoe.jpg|Rhyme: One, Two, Buckle My Shoe Sam'sShoe.jpg|Sam's shoe One,Two,BuckleMyShoe2.jpg|"Three, four, my tooth is sore." JeffinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Jeff One,Two,BuckleMyShoe3.jpg|Jeff holding drumsticks One,Two,BuckleMyShoe4.jpg|Murray looking at his watch One,Two,BuckleMyShoe5.jpg|Captain Feathersword Rock-A-ByeBaby.jpg|"Rock-A-Bye Baby" JuliusField.jpg|Julius Field SamandLynMoraninSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Sam and Lyn Moran ThisLittlePiggy.jpg|Rhyme: "This Little Piggy" I'mALittleTeapot.jpg|"I'm A Little Teapot" CaptainFeatherswordSingingI'mALittleTeapot.jpg|Captain Feathersword DorothySingingI'mALittleTeapot.jpg|Dorothy JackBeSlow.jpg|"Jack Be Slow" BenMurrayinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Ben the Black Sheep Baa,Baa,BlackSheep-2008.jpg|"Baa Baa Black Sheep" ThistleSweet,ThistleDown.jpg|Rhyme: "Thistle Sweet, Thistle Down" OldKingCole-Trumpeters.jpg|"Old King Cole" (Trumpeters) LittleBoyBlue.jpg|Rhyme: "Little Boy Blue" Rock'n'RollHighSchool.jpg|Rock 'n' Roll High School TheWigglesinTwoLittleDickieBirds.jpg|The Wiggles in their Elvis clothes TwoLittleDickieBirds.jpg|"Two Little Dickie Birds" MarioMartinez-DiazinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Mario the Blackbird SamWearingElvisClothes.jpg|Sam wearing Elvis clothes GeeUpNeedyToTheFair.jpg|Rhyme: "Gee Up Needy to the Fair" PollyPuttheKettleOn.jpg|"Polly Put the Kettle On" DorothySingingPollyPuttheKettleOn.jpg|Dorothy singing SamandDorothyinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Sam and Dorothy RideACockHorseToBanburryCross-Prologue.jpg|Sam, Dorothy and Captain Feathersword SaminSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Sam CaptainFeatherswordinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Captain RideACockHorseToBanburryCross.jpg|"Ride A Cock Horse To Banburry Cross" SamandCaptainFeatherswordinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Sam and Captain CaptainandDorothyinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Captain and Dorothy Sam,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|Sam, Captain and Dorothy singing IHaveADogNamedDandy.jpg|Rhyme: "I Have a Dog Named Dandy" One,Two,Three,Four,Five.jpg|"One, Two, Three, Four, Five" Hark,Hark,TheDogsDoBark.jpg|Rhyme: "Hark, Hark, The Dogs Do Bark" HotCrossBuns.jpg|"Hot Cross Buns" HotCrossBuns2.jpg|Dorothy and Caterina HotCrossBuns3.jpg|Captain and Caterina JillBeNimble.jpg|"Jill Be Nimble" HollyMcGlinchyinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Holly It'sRaining,It'sPouring-2008.jpg|"It's Raining, It's Pouring" JeffSleepinginSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Jeff sleeping MurrayinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Murray dancing AnthonyinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Anthony dancing JeffandSaminSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Jeff and Sam OldMotherHubbard-Prologue.jpg|Sam introducing "Old Mother Hubbard" MarieFieldasOldMotherHubbard.jpg|"Old Mother Hubbard" OldMotherHubbard.jpg|Sam and Old Mother Hubbard OldMotherHubbard2.jpg|Sam, Old Mother Hubbard and Captain Feathersword at the market WagsPlayingFlute.jpg|Wags playing the flute OldMotherHubbard3.jpg|Sam, Anthony and Old Mother Hubbard OldMotherHubbard4.jpg|Sam, Jeff and Old Mother Hubbard OldMotherHubbard5.jpg|Sam, Murray and Old Mother Hubbard OldMotherHubbard6.jpg|Sam, Wags and Old Mother Cubbard WagsandSaminSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Wags and Sam ToMarket.jpg|Rhyme: "To Market" AnthonyPlayingDrumsinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Anthony playing the drums MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar WhatAreLittleBoysMadeOf?.jpg|"What Are Little Boys Made Of?" File:SamSingingWhatAreLittleBoysMadeOf?.jpg|Sam singing SamandMurrayinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Sam and Murray ConnorPaddick.jpg|Connor Paddick TheAwakeWigglesinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|The Awake Wiggles TheNonrealisticWigglesinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Jeff playing red Starry Keyboard File:WhatAreLittleGirlsMadeOf?.jpg|"What Are Little Girls Made Of?" LynMoran,ClareFieldandCaterinaMete.jpg|Lyn, Clare and Caterina playing music MariaandLuciainSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Maria and Lucia MariainSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Maria ClarePlayingRedStarryKeyboardinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Clare playing Red Starry Keyboard LuciainSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Lucia Dr.Foster.jpg|Rhyme: "Dr. Foster" TheBollWeevillSong.jpg|"The Boll Weevil Song" MurrayPlayingResonatorGuitar.jpg|Murray playing the resonator guitar TheBollWeevillSong3.jpg|Anthony PaulPaddickastheBollWeevil.jpg|Paul as the boll weevil MurrayasaBumblebee.jpg|Murray as a bumblebee JillBeSlow.jpg|"Jill Be Slow" BoysAndGirlsComeOutToPlay.jpg|"Boys And Girls Come Out To Play" File:MadelineOsboninSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Madeline HushBaby,MyDoll,IPrayYouDon'tCry.jpg|Rhyme: "Hush Baby, My Doll I Pray You Don't Cry" Dorothy'sBabyBrother.jpg|Dorothy's baby brother HushLittleBaby.jpg|"Hush Little Baby" DorothyandherBabyBrother.jpg|Dorothy and her baby brother CaterinaMeteinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Caterina Mete NurseryRhymeMedley.jpg|"Nursery Rhyme Medley" PopGoestheWeasel-2008.jpg|"Pop Goes the Weasel" ThisOldMan-2008.jpg|"This Old Man" HeyDiddleDiddle-2008.jpg|"Hey Diddle Diddle" See-Saw,MargeryDaw-2008.jpg|"See-Saw, Margery Daw" MissSusie.jpg|"Miss Susie" FrereJacques-2008.jpg|"Frere Jacques" LittleBoPeep-2008.jpg|"Little Bo Peep" ThereWasaPrincess-2008.jpg|"There Was A Princess" TheNonrealisticWigglesinSingaSongofWigglesEpilogue.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in epilogue AnthonyandAntonioasSailors.jpg|Baby sailors Anthony Field from 1964 and Antonio Field from 2008 in the credits IMG_0141.jpg IMG_0142.jpg IMG_0143.jpg IMG_0144.jpg DVD Gallery WWUDVDCOver2.jpg|Full Cover IMG_8316.JPG|Front Cover IMG_8317.JPG|Back Cover IMG_8314.JPG IMG_8315.JPG Category:Wigglepedia Fanon Category:Fanmade videos Category:2009 Category:2009 DVDs